Musical Warrior
by Celestial241
Summary: Cellin is the daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn. When, Cellin was born, they sent her to Earth for her own protection. One day, Cellin found herself in Middle Earth and the secrets that was kept away from her, will soon reveal. During her time, she joins the fellowship and caught a certain elf prince attention. Will fate let them be together?
1. The only thing you left for me

Cellin just arrived back home after a music recital. She was dressed in white high-low chiffon dress with white heels. She was greeted by the family butler and she handed her things to a maid. Cellin was an adopted child and was lucky to be adopted by a wealthy family. Unfortunately, her foster's parents died in a plane crash when Cellin was 10. Cellin was left with her foster brother, Derek.

"Welcome back, Cellin." Derek smiled, "I saw your performance on TV and it was amazing."

"Thank-you." Cellin smiled back, "If you excuse me, I would like to go to bed."

"Of course. You must be tired playing the flute." Derek said as he came up and place a kiss on my forehead, "Good-night, sis."

"Good night to you, too." Cellin replied.

Cellin walked to her room and sat next to her harp. Cellin has a gift of music ever since she was little. She sighed and went to the mirror to put her hair down. She opened a long box and took the thing out. It was silver flute or that what people think it is. It doesn't look like silver to Cellin because it seems lighter than silver. The flute came with her ever since her foster parents found her. They told her that when they found her, they saw her in a basket with a flute and a paper saying "Cellin". There was a small section engraved on the flute that says "Constant stars, the stars above. Always will be there for my beloved daughter, Cellin". She starts playing a song as she gazed at the midnight sky. The song talks about a lost child finding her biological parents. As Cellin plays the song, tears start falling down her face. She really wants to know who her biological parents are and why they left her. Cellin finished playing the song and felt a pang on her chest. She quickly got up to take her medication, but it was too late. Cellin fell down with her chest hurting so much. She slowly crawled to the table while she clutches her only piece that reminds her of her parents. She was close to the table, but then she fainted.


	2. Middle Earth?

"Father, she is awake now." A dark haired girl said as Cellin opens her eyes.

Cellin look around her as the dark haired girl rush up to her and help her to sit up. Then, a dark-haired man came up and sat next her.

"Where I am?" Cellin asked.

"I am Lord Elrond Half-elven. You are in Rivendell." He said, "The Last Homely House of the Eastern Sea."

"Rivendell?" Cellin widened her eyes, "I never heard such place before."

"You never have?" Lord Elrond spoke gently, "Oh, I forgot to ask your name. What's your name and where are you from?"

"My name is Cellin and I am from New York City."

"I have never heard about this New York City." He said with curiosity, "Besides, do you know what happen to you?"

"I remember that I was taking medication, but then, my heart started to hurt and I black out."'

"Well, when we found you, your pulse was fading away. Luckily, we were able to save you."

"Good." Cellin sighed with relief, but then she remembers something, "Wait, was I holding anything?"

"Yes, you were." Elrond nodded, "You were holding this flute."

Elrond gave her back her flute and Cellin clutched it tightly. "Thank-you so much for saving me and giving me back my flute."

"Your welcome, efling." Elrond smiled.

"Wait! Elf?" Cellin touch her ears. The tips of her ears are pointed as she touches them. "How could this be?"

"You didn't know that you were an elf."

"No."

"Strange." Elrond frowned, "I must leave for some duties. My daughter, Arwen will help you."

"Thank-you."

Cellin watched as Lord Elrond leaves and his daughter, Arwen helps her get dress.

"You must be Arwen." Cellin said.

"Yes." Arwen smiled, "And you are?"

"My name is Cellin."

"Cellin. What a beautiful name."

"Thank-you." Cellin smiled.

Arwen helped her get dressed. Cellin wore a dark blue dress with a silver belt. Arwen helped her comb her blonde hair.

"Your hair reminds me of my mother's hair, but a bit more golden."

"Really?"

"Yes, my mother's hair was like silver."

"The, where is your mother?"

Arwen stopped brushing her hair and lowered her eyes. "She sailed to the west."

"Oh. I am so sorry that your mother passed away." Cellin placed a gently hand on Arwen's arm.

"No, she didn't pass away. She is just in another place."

"Oh." Cellin said, "I would like to know more about this world, if you don't mind."

"I would love to tell about Middle-Earth." Arwen beamed, "But, you need to drink this. It's for your heart."

"Thank-you." Cellin took the cup and drank it all. It was bitter sweet, but it was for her own health. "Could you not tell anyone about my illness?"

"Of course."

They spent the whole day out at the gardens, talking about Middle-Earth and their families. Soon, they became friends. Cellin told her about her adopted family and how they raised her as their own child. She also showed Arwen her flute that her biological parents left her. Arwen looked at it and told her this is made out of mithril, a rare silver metal.

"Could you play a song for me?" Arwen asked.

"Sure."

Cellin started to play the song. The song filled Rivendell with harmony as Cellin played the song. When Cellin finished playing the song, Arwen clapped at the beautiful performance.

"That was beautiful." Arwen said, "Is there a meaning in this song?"

"It does." Cellin smiled, "It was about the nature I see all around me. It is just breathtaking."

Arwen and Cellin continue to talk until it was dinner time. They went to the dining room and found Lord Elrond and two other male elf.

"Father." Arwen went to kiss his cheek.

"Good evening Lord Elrond." Cellin bowed.

"Good evening to you." Elrond inclined his head, "I would like you to meet my twins, Elladen and Elrohir."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady." Elladen came forward and kissed her hand.

"As for me, too." Elrohir kissed her other hand.

"Thank-you. My name is Cellin." She smiled.

"Hmmmm, Cellin," Elladen said, "It means flowing music."

"It is a beautiful name." Elrohir commented, "And it suits a lovely elf like you."

Cellin blushed at Elrohir comment. "Thank-you."

"Hey, enough with the talking!" Arwen pushed the twins and grab Cellin's arm, "Let's eat!"

The food was delicious. It was perfect for Cellin's taste; simple. The twins asked Cellin if she knows how to ride a horse or can do archery. Cellin told them that she knows how to ride a horse and do archery, but she is not good with a sword.

"Well, since you haven't mastered the sword." Elrohir said as he sips on his wine, "Why don't I teach you how to master the sword?"

"I?" Elladen looked at his twin with disbelief.

"I meant we." Elrohir pointed at his Elladen.

"I would love to learn to from you, men."

"Men?" Arwen looked at Cellin, "They are hardly men. They are more like boys."

"Hey!" The twins exclaimed.

"Enough, children." Elrond cut in and turn to Cellin, "I heard from Arwen that you played a beautiful song at the gardens, today."

"Yes."

"Is it alright if you play a song for us?" Elrond asked, "It would be wonderful to hear a song from you."

"It would be alright."

Cellin took her flute out and played a song that was different than the song she played for Arwen. This time the song was the exact same song she played every night when she was at New York City. The song about the lost child finding her biological parents. When, she finished, her audience clapped at the performance she did.

"This song is incredible." Arwen smiled, "Is there a meaning in it?"

"There is. It is about how a lost child finding her true parents." Cellin lowered her eyes.

"You must be sad, then." Arwen hugged her, "Not knowing your parents."

"You don't know who your parents are?" Elrond asked.

"Yes."

"But, you are a full- blooded elf!" Elrond widened his eyes, "Were you sent to a different world?"

"I don't know. My world is called Earth." Cellin answered, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, there isn't" Elrond said with a sight hesitation. Luckily, no one noticed. There is something that Elrond noticed, but he will keep it as a secret for now. Besides, there is a task he must give Arwen. "Arwen, follow me to my study room. There is something I need to tell you."

"Yes, father." Arwen said as she stands up and followed her father, leaving Cellin with the twins.

**This is my first Lord of the Rings fanfic, so please me easy on me and give me lots of support. Also, don't forget to review!**


	3. Power

Cellin was with the twins, practicing with a sword. They were awed at Cellin's riding and archery skills because she was better than they thought she was. She could even do stunts while riding a horse. The twins begged to teach her a few tricks, but Cellin told them that it is too dangerous for them and they might get hurt.

"Please!" Elrohir begged, "It looks fun."

"No!" Cellin said, "Besides, are you going to help me on with my sword skills?"

"But..." Elladen grabbed her arm, "We really want to learn how to."

"If you want to learn it, then get your father's permission first."

"Fine." The twins groaned.

"Good." Cellin smiled, "Let's practice with the swords, now."

As they practice with their swords, Cellin keep on beating them on every match they have. "You said that you are not good at it." Elladen protested.

"Yeah!" Elrohir exclaimed, "You lied to us."

"Well, I couldn't beat my adopted brother, so that's why I told you that I am not good with a sword."

"Hmmph." The twins pouted.

Cellin giggled at the twins' reaction when she told them her response. They continue to practice until Elrond interrupt their match.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need you, Elrohir and Elladen to be out in patrol." Elrond said, "Arwen is fetching the ring- bearer here. He is not too far from here, but once Arwen arrives with him, I need you to notify me."

"We understand, father." Elrohir nodded and left with Elladen.

"I am sorry that I had to interrupt with your match with my sons, but this is important, Lady Cellin." Elrond sent an apologetic look to Cellin, "However, there is something I must ask you."

"What is it?"

"The man that Arwen is fetching is injured terribly." Elrond explained, "Could you play some smoothing music to calm him down as I heal him with Arwen?"

"That will be fine, Lord Elrond." Cellin smiled, "Isn't it alright if I go riding out in the woods."

"Well, you must be careful." Elrond said, "There are many orcs out in the woods."

"Thank-you." Cellin bowed at left.

Cellin got on the horse that Elladen gave her to use if she wants to go out riding. She armed herself by bring a lightweight sword with her. She also brought her flute with her just in case she wants to sit down and practice her flute. As she rides with her horse, she awed at the amazing nature that surrounds her. She stopped her horse and let it rest for awhile. Cellin took her flute out and played a smoothing song to celebrate the beauty she sees around her. As she plays, she hears a growled. Cellin stopped and looked at who growled. She saw an orc, just one orc. It smiled as it comes forward. Cellin couldn't reach for her sword because her horse is far away and she couldn't run. She decided to play a song to smooth it. It wasn't the best thing, but she had no choice. She played at song and the orc started press his ears.

"Stop it!" It wailed, "It hurts!"

Cellin was amazed at the power her flute have. She continues to play as she watches the orc twist in pain.

"Please stop! I'll leave!" It cried as it clutches its body.

Cellin stopped and looked at the orc. "Then, leave and get out of my sight now." She ordered.

The orc quickly ran away and Cellin sighed in relief. She needs to ask Elrond about her flute. She ran to her horse and ride back as fast as she could. Once she there, she was greeted by Arwen, Elrond and an injured little man.

"I am glad you came back just in time." Elrond said, "We must make haste and healed him."

They placed the man on a bed and Elrond nodded at Cellin to start the music. The music was able to calm the man as Elrond and Arwen heal him. Once, the man was healed, Cellin stopped playing. She excused herself and went to her room to change her outfit. Then, she went to Elrond's study room and knocked.

"Come in."

"Lord Elrond." Cellin bowed, "There is something I need to ask you."

"Go on"

"It seems my flute possesses a power that I don't know." Cellin handed her flute, "Could you tell me what power it holds?"

Elrond took it and closed his eyes. "This power seems familiar, Lady Cellin. How did you know that it has this power?"

"Well, I encountered an orc during my ride and I thought I could play the flute to calm it down." Cellin explained, "As I played, it was begging me to stop because it was pain. Then, I let it free and it ran away."

"The flute possesses a good power and it is useful when it comes to battles." Elrond said, "The one thing that made me curious is how you got this flute?"

"When my adopted parents found me, they saw me holding this flute and a paper saying my name is Cellin."

"Hmmm. Well, I am having a secret council tomorrow and I want you to be in it." Elrond said, "It will be useful to hear your opinion."

"Then, it would be an honour." Cellin smiled.

The next day, Cellin woke up and saw Arwen watching at her.

"Why are you here?" Cellin widened her eyes.

"I am here to give you your medicine." Arwen handed her a drink, "Be careful, it is a bit hot."

Cellin drank the tea while Arwen watches her. "Is that it?"

"Not yet." Arwen smiled, "We need to get dress up and greet the men that my father has summoned for the council. I heard you're in it, too."

"Yeah."

"Then, let's get you dress." Arwen pulled Cellin up and dragged her to the wardrobe to choose her dress. Cellin wore a light purple dress with a black belt and purple shoes. Arwen did a half up-do as in the upper section is braided and the lower section is left loose. Cellin chose a simple circlet and Arwen helped her put it on. Cellin turned around and showed Arwen how she looks.

"You look beautiful!" Arwen squealed.

"Thanks." Cellin smiled.

"Let's go meet the men." Arwen grabbed her arm "Some of them are in the dining room for breakfast."

Cellin and Arwen walked to the dining hall and noticed there were only two men or a man and a male elf. "_Ada"_ Arwen went and kiss her father in the cheek, "Aragorn. Legolas." The men went and kissed Arwen in the hand. The two men noticed Cellin standing there watching everything unfold in her eyes. The elf named Legolas was memorized by her beauty and how elegantly she walks to Arwen's side. When she laughed, it sounds like silver bells to him. The one thing that made him curious is why she keeps on holding the silver flute tightly?

"Cellin, this is Aragorn," Arwen gestured to the bearded man, "And this is Legolas." Arwen gestured to the elf.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Cellin bowed.

"It is an honour to meet a friend of Arwen." Aragorn bowed back.

"As for me." Legolas bowed, "Meeting a beautiful lady like you is indeed an honour."

Cellin blushed at his comment. "Thank-you."

Elrond cleared his throat. "I hope you are aware that we have another guest waiting for us." Cellin turned around and bowed at the old man at the old man in front of her.

"Ahhhh, you must be the lady that is going to participate in today's meeting." The old man looked at Cellin.

"Yes and may I know who you are?"

"I am Gandalf the grey." He bowed, but Cellin pulled him back up.

"Please, let's eat." Cellin smiled, "You must be tired in this old age."

Gandalf chuckled as he sat down. He can sense that Cellin has a pure aura around her. Gandalf asked her about her family during breakfast and Cellin told him the story. It was news to Aragorn and Legolas, but they know that it isn't her fault. She showed Gandalf her flute and he said the same thing as Elrond did about the power in it. Cellin and Arwen excused herself and they walked to the library to read. Cellin was surprised that she was able to read elvish, but it doesn't matter. They spent all morning there and had lunch at the library as well. Soon it was time for the council and a servant told Cellin that he is escorting her to the place. Once she reaches there, she noticed she was the only maiden there. A dwarf passed by and looked at the maiden.

"A women in the council?" He grunted, "Hardly ever happen."

This is going to take quite awhile for Cellin.

**Ada- father**

** Thank-you for reading this chapter! Please review and see you in the next chapter.**


	4. The Council of Elrond

Cellin was greeted by Aragorn and Legolas. They introduced her to the people that are going to take part of the council today. They even introduce her to the dwarf that walked past her earlier, Gimli. He was at first a bit grumpy, but then he softens when Cellin took notice on his axe. Cellin excused herself and went to the man that she, Arwen and Elrond saved. "You must be the injured man that Arwen had fetched?" Cellin asked

"Yes, my milady." The man nodded, "My name is Frodo Baggins."

"Please to meet you, mister Frodo." Cellin smiled, "My name is Cellin and please don't call me a lady. I hardly act like one unless I need to."

"Of course. Then, could you not call me mister." Frodo said, "Just call me Frodo."

"Yes, Frodo." Cellin looked at him and noticed that his feet are bigger than human's feet and he is rather short. "Not to be rude, Frodo, but you look quite short and your feet look rather bigger than humans do."

Frodo chuckled, "Well, I am a hobbit, Cellin. Have you ever heard of hobbits?"

"No." Cellin shook her head, "I came from a different world where I look human, but when I came to this world, I was told I was actually a full-blooded elf."

"Really?" His eyes widened, "Could you tell me more of your story?"

Cellin told him about his adopted family and how she came to Middle Earth. She stays away from the topic about her illness. Soon, Elrond came and everyone took their seats. Cellin sat beside Legolas.

"Strangers of distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Elrond spoke gravely and powerful, "Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall."

Cellin shuddered slightly when she hear the word "Mordor". It gives her chills hearing it because Arwen had told her about it.

"Each race is bound to this one fate. This one doom." Elrond looked around and his eyes fell to the only hobbit in the council, "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Frodo got up and placed the ring on the table. The ring was a simple, gold band. Cellin looked at the members of the council and they seem to be fighting against their emotions. Is the ring that tempting to them? The ring doesn't have any effect to her. She remained calm, but then she noticed a man named Boromir stood up from his seat and whispered something. He reached for the ring, but Elrond and Gandalf stopped him.

"The black speech of Mordor may be heard in every corner of the west. The evil is all together evil." Gandalf walked back to his seat.

"Nay, it is a gift." Boromir stood up and looked at the council, "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at Bay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it." Cellin looked at Boromir, "None of us can."

"She is right. The one rings answers to Sauron alone." Aragorn said.

"And what would a ranger know of his?" Boromir glared at Aragorn.

"This is no mere ranger." Legolas stood up, "This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You own him your allegiance."

"Aragorn?" Boromir looked at Aragorn with disbelief, "_This _is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas finished, leaving Boromir staring at Aragorn.

"_Havodad,_ Legolas." Aragorn spoke in elvish.

Cellin stare at Aragorn. An heir to the throne, yet Boromir refuses to accept the truth.

"Gondor has no king! Gondor needs no king!" Boromir growled and sat down on his seat.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said wisely.

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Elrond concluded.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Gimli walked to the ring and hit it with his axe. Once he hit it, the dwarf was sent flying back. A red force hit everyone except Cellin who was calmly sitting down. Everyone looks at her and saw the red force trying to go through Cellin, but there was a pure white force protecting her. Soon, the red force gave up and faded away.

Gandalf walked to her and hold both of her hands. "I was right! Lady Cellin has a pure aura around her. She could not be harm by the ring"

"Lady Cellin, do you know any of this?" Elrond looked at her with concerned.

"No." Cellin shook her head.

"Then, let her hold the ring without destroying it. She could possibly control it." Boromir said.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond said. The ring must be destroyed." Legolas rose from his feet, glaring at Boromir.

The argument continues and it caused Elrond to have headaches. Cellin watch as men, elves and dwarfs argue whether if the ring should be destroyed or not. Then, Frodo stood up and looked at the people who are arguing.

"I will take it." Frodo spoke.

No one heard what Frodo said. Cellin decide to help him by taking her flute out. She looked at Elrond who looked at her and she mouthed to brace his ears. Cellin put her lips on her flute and played the highest pitch, so everyone can stop talking. They pressed their ears tightly as Cellin played the pitch. Legolas softly muttered about how elf ears are sensitive as the men, dwarves and elves look at her.

"Listen to what Frodo have to say." Cellin lowered her flute and nodded at Frodo.

Frodo took a deep breath as he step forward. "I will take the ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way."

Gandalf walked to stand beside Frodo and pat his shoulder. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so as long it is yours to bear."

Aragorn stood up and kneel in front of the hobbit. "Be my life or death, if I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Aragorn swore in front of him.

"And you have my bow." Legolas declared.

Cellin looked at Legolas. She has a feeling that she doesn't want Legolas to go without her. She stood up and smiled at Frodo.

"Young Frodo, I will protect you with my life." Cellin took his hands gently, "With my skills with weapons, my aura and the power of my flute."

"And my axe." Gimli stepped forward.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one." Boromir said softly, "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

Cellin counted on how many companions and there were only six companions. Then, a small voice came up and interrupts the silence.

"Hey! Mister Frodo's not going anywhere without me." A hobbit ran up and folded his arms across his chest.

"No indeed." Elrond smile lightly with humor in his eyes, "It is highly impossible to separate you two, even when is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

"Oi! We're coming too!" Another hobbit exclaimed, causing Elrond turned around, looking at that man with eyes widened. Cellin giggled at Elrond' reaction.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission-quest thing."

A third hobbit also came along. "Well that rules you out pip."

Elrond looked at the group with careful eyes. "Ten companions, so be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great! Where are we going?"

Cellin giggled at the hobbit's question. The poor hobbit doesn't know what he got himself into.

**Thank-you for reading this chapter and please review this story. Thank-you!**


	5. Good-bye Rivendell

Cellin woke up early in the morning before Arwen could come and help her prepare for the departure of the Fellowship. The sun gave off a faint glow to the room. Cellin sat up on her bed and stare at the sun. She reflected what happen after the council, Boromir challenge her for a duel with the sword and of course, she accepted. Sooner or later, Boromir lost the duel and he hoped that for now on, they would be good friends. Arwen came in with a suitable outfit for Cellin's departure with the Fellowship.

"Hey." Cellin smiled faintly.

"I brought your clothes and your medicine for you." Arwen spoke softly, "I see you already pack your things already."

"Yeah." Cellin replied. Arwen gave her the medicine to drink and Cellin went into the bathroom to change her clothes. She wore a green shirt that went to her mid-knee, black leggings and combat boots. Cellin had her quiver and bow hanging from her back. Also, she brought her sword with her, just in case. Arwen handed her a green cloak to keep warm and she braided Cellin's hair in a simple braid. Arwen excuse herself with tears trickling down her eyes. Cellin and Arwen were really good friends and seeing one friend leave is painful. Cellin opened her bag to make sure that she got everything; her flute, her two different medicines for her heart, clothes and her weapons. Then, there was a servant who came in and to get her things to her horse. Cellin went down to the dining hall for a quick breakfast and then she leaves with the men. She nodded to Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir and Gimli. The hobbits are missing for breakfast. Breakfast was silent and Cellin excused herself as she walk to find Elrond, so she can thank him for his hospitality. She knocked the door and then opened.

"Lord Elrond?" Cellin peeked into the room.

"Yes." Elrond looked up from his book.

"I just want to thank you for your hospitality."

"There is no need to thank me, Lady Cellin." Elrond said, "I hope that when you meet Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, they could tell you who are you parents."

"I hope so."

"Also, give them this letter just in case they get confused."

Cellin took the letter and examined it.

Elrond looked out of the window and saw the rest of the Fellowship with their horses, waiting for Cellin. "It seems that they are waiting for you, Lady Cellin." Elrond said as he offers his arm, "Shall we go?"

Cellin took his hand and they went to meet the rest of the Fellowship. Legolas was talking to Aragorn and noticed Cellin walking towards them.

"Like a true warrior maiden, Lady Cellin." Legolas looking at what Cellin's is wearing.

"Please, don't call me a lady." Cellin replied, "Call me Cellin."

"Of course, Cellin." Legolas said.

"Enough talking." Aragorn butted in, "We must get going."

They said their farewells to Rivendell and set off to destroy the ring.

* * *

><p>Cellin and the Fellowship traveled south where Gandalf said they must pass the Misty Mountains. Merry, Pippin and Sam who introduced themselves after the council were trying to do tricks while riding a horse. Aragorn keeps on shouting not to try that and then, Aragorn gave up. The three hobbits forced Aragorn to try as they ride south. Aragorn tried doing a stunt, but fell of the horse.<p>

"Aragorn, are you alright?" Boromir stopped his horse and went to help Aragorn up.

"I'm alright except for the hobbits that are now in trouble." Aragorn stood up.

"Are you sure?" Cellin looked at him, "The stunt you did was the Death Drag.

"You know how to do it?" Aragorn looked at her with curiosity.

"Yes. In my world, there are some people that can do it." Cellin explained, "It requires a lot of training."

"The, can you do one for us?" Merry tugged her sleeves.

"But we are in a quest."

"Please!"

"Fine." Cellin sighed.

Cellin directed them to go a few meters and stand in the side, so she can do the Death drag. They did as they were told and Legolas whistled loudly to signal her to start. She rides her horse for awhile in a fast speed and then she flipped herself one side of the horse with her left leg holding tightly on the horse. Her right leg pointed to the sky and Cellin could hear the men awed at her performance. Cellin got back on the horse and stopped, waiting for the rest to come.

"That was amazing, Cellin." Legolas said, "I bet no one in Middle Earth can do it."

"Thank-you, Legolas." Cellin blushed.

"Could you teach me that one day?" Pippin asked.

"Of course."

Soon, night came and everyone set up camp. Cellin was helping with the hobbits with the food. They introduced food that Cellin never seen before. The food was quite simply and she wants it to be simply due to her illness. When it was dinner, Merry and Pippin asked questions about her world non-stop. Gimli was the only one who didn't join the group. Instead he sat in a corner, smoking on a pipe and sometimes grunts when the hobbits were too loud.

"Lady Cellin, Aragorn told us that you can play a beautiful tune with your flute." Merry asked.

"Well, it's sort of true." Cellin said shyly.

"Then, could you play to for us?" Pippin smiled with puppy eyes.

"I… guess I could." Cellin said as she took out her silver flute. She put her lips on her flute and played the same song she plays every night. The song about a lost child finding her real parents. She finished the song and noticed Sam have tears trickling down his face.

"Are you alright, Sam?" Cellin sat next to Sam and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm alright. It's just the song is a bit sad." Sam replied.

Cellin went to lay her sleeping bag next to a big tree. As the rest went to sleep, Cellin stare at the stars. They were different than the ones back in Earth.

"Mind if I join you?" a voice said.

Cellin turned around and saw Legolas holding a sleeping back. "Sure."

"Thank-you." Legolas laid his sleeping bag next to her sleeping bag. "It is a good night to stare at the stars."

"Yeah."

"I guess we need to sleep now." Legolas slipped in his bag, "Good night."

"Good night." Cellin slipped into her bag and closed her eyes. _Why is my heart beating so fast? It's not my illness that is causing my heart to beat so fast. What is this feeling?_

* * *

><p>Cellin woke up pretty early to see Sam cooking some stew. She took a bowl of stew and a cup of warm water for her medicine. Cellin sighed as she looked at the cup as the powder of the medicine mixed with the water. She feels like her illness was a curse to her. She quickly drank it before no one finds out that she has a heart disease.<p>

"Hey, how you're doing, Cellin." Boromir sat beside her.

"I am fine." Cellin drank a sip of her stew, "You?"

"The same." Boromir replied, "It is pretty courageous of you to come and join the fellowship."

"I guess so." Cellin smiled lightly, "When I heard about the ring, it is quite powerfully and way too evil."

"But, the ring doesn't affect you."

"It may not affect me, but I will not take the ring." Cellin said, "In my world, when good and evil mix together, it is not a pretty sight. Also, my aura might be affected."

"Right, you better take care of yourself, then." Boromir stood up, "I am going to teach the hobbits how to fight with a sword."

"Have fun." Cellin giggled, knowing that the hobbits will be a bothersome. Cellin walked to Legolas as Gimli talk to Gandalf about going to Moria.

"Gandalf," Gimli grunted, "We could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

"No, Gimli, I would not take the road unless I had no other choice."

Cellin didn't bother to listen to their conversation neither does she wants to watch the hobbits fighting against Boromir. Her eyes were glued to something flying in the sky. Something black, something that flies fast. Legolas noticed Cellin was staring something, so he ran and stood on a rock to see what Cellin was looking.

"Credain, from Dunland." Legolas exclaimed.

_Crows_

"Hide." Aragorn commanded.

Sam pours water to cease the fire while others hide themselves into bushes and rocky overhangs. Legolas pulled Cellin to him and hide between two rocks. He pulled her head to his chest and an arm around her waist. Cellin put her hands on his chest and waits until the crows were gone. The crows were gone after they circle around their camp. Legolas and Cellin stayed like this for awhile even though the crows are gone. Cellin was the first to pull away and looked at Legolas' blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked with concerned.

"I am fine." Cellin replied, "Thank-you for asking."

The fellowship crawled out from their hiding places.

"The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhas." Gandalf looked at the mountain.

* * *

><p>Walking on the snow isn't easy, but if you were an elf, it's easy. Legolas and Cellin had no trouble since they are elves. The rest had trouble walking. The hobbits had to walk with bare feet and their lips were blue. Suddenly, Cellin heard something along with the cold air. It sounds like a man's voice.<p>

"Legolas, I hear something." Cellin clutched Legolas sleeves.

Legolas paused and listened. His eyes widened and he turned to Gandalf. "There is a foul voice in the air!"

"It's Saruman!"

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back." Aragorn yelled as the harsh wind continue to pound their ears.

"No!" Gandalf looked at Aragorn and trudge himself to pass through the snow.

"Legolas, my head hurts." Cellin press her ears, "The man speaking those words is evil. I could feel it."

Legolas carried Cellin in his arms and brought her to Gandalf. "Gandalf, she said that Saruman is evil."

Gandalf quickly press a cold hand on her head and closed her eyes. "Cellin, it is the best if you could think about your aura now. Imagine your aura around you. Protecting you."

"I could feel it." Cellin closed her eyes, "It's working. I could feel the aura around me."

"Good." Gandalf nodded, "Quick, we must make haste."

They quickly walked and soon they were buried in snow. Legolas got out of the snow and start searching for Cellin. He couldn't find her until he saw her hand sticking out.

"Cellin, are you alright." Legolas said as he gently take Cellin into his arms.

"I am alright." Cellin smiled faintly, "Are the rest alright?"

"Yes, they are."

The hobbits were shivering and it looks that their noses are about to fall. Aragorn and Boromir brought the hobbits as close as they could. Gandalf and Gimli stood up from the snow. Everyone looked tired and miserable.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan or take the road west to my city!" Boromir shouted.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." retorted Aragorn.

"If we cannot pass the mountain," Gimli suggested eagerly, "then let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

Cellin looked at Gimli with curiosity. Mines? Cellin isn't fond with mines. They are dark and rusty. Also, there is barely any light. Cellin looked at Gandalf. He is basically the leader of the group and the wise one. She knew that Gandalf would choose neither of those choices and rather pass the mountain.

"Let the ring- bearer decide." Gandalf finally spoke.

All eyes were on Frodo as he shivers at the cold. "We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the hobbits." Boromir huddle Merry and Pippen closer.

"We will go through the mines." Frodo hold the ring tightly.

Cellin closed her eyes. Somehow, she has a bad feeling about going through the mines. A hand took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"It is going to be alright." Legolas said, "We are protecting each other, right?"

"Right."

**So, this chapter is quite long and I would try my best to post a chapter every week. Thank-you for supporting me and please REVIEW!**


	6. The Enter of Moria

The Fellowship entered Moria as Gimli cheerfully talked about his home to Cellin. Cellin wasn't really listening because it doesn't feel like a home to her. It's so dark and there was no door. Soon, the moon came out and two large doors, start glow brightly in the dark. There were images like stars and a hammer. The craftsmanship was beautiful and how the doors were hidden away from those who would dare to hurt the dwarfs.

"It reads 'The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter'." Gandalf translated

"What d'you s'pose that means?" Merry asked

"Oh, it's quite simple." Gandalf explained, "If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf stab the tip of his staff against a stone directly on a carving of a star. "_Annon edhellen, edro hi amen!"_

"Nothing happen." Cellin whispered to Legolas, "What should we do?"

"I don't know. I guess we should wait." Legolas shrugged.

Gandalf tried again. "_Fennas nogothrim lasto beth lammen!"_

"Nothing happen." Pippin pointed out.

The wizard threw his staff with frustration with a heavy sigh. Cellin rushed forward to help Gandalf to sit down a rock. Gandalf took his pointy hat off and stared at the door. "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men and Orcs."

"And you always will." Cellin gave him a reassuring look.

"You have a good heart, Cellin." Gandalf pat at Cellin's hand, "Your parents must be proud that they have a strong, yet beautiful daughter."

Cellin looked down when her parents were mentioned. _I hope they are proud of who I am._ Cellin looked at the words that were written on the door. She stares at them, hoping that something would come up to her.

"What are you going to do then?"

Cellin turned at Pippin with a look that makes anyone feel shameful. However, the poor hobbit was too blind to take a single hint of that look.

"Knock you head against these doors, Peregrine Took. And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions. I will try to find the opening words."

Pippin was taken back and kept his mouth shut. Cellin left Gandalf side and walked to towards the water. However, she almost lost her balance on the way, but someone saved her from falling.

"Whoa there." Legolas steady Cellin, "Are you going to be alright?"

"I am fine, Legolas."

"Are you sure?" Legolas raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Cellin nodded. She walked away from Legolas and sat down on a rock. Legolas was confused why she walked away like that. It's not that Cellin doesn't like Legolas. It's because her heart was giving her chest pains and she needs to take a special medicine that Elrond gave to her for emergencies only. Cellin felt ashamed that she had to abandon Legolas like that, but, Cellin wants her illness to be a secret. She quickly swallowed the pill and then she heard a splash. It was Pippin throwing rocks. As he was about to throw another one, Aragorn stopped him.

"Do not disturb the water." Aragorn warn him.

Cellin looked at Frodo as he study the words. His face lit up like he just found a treasure buried in a deserted island. "It's a riddle." Frodo said, "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?"

Gandalf soon understand what Frodo meant. "_Mellon."_

The doors let out a great rumble as it swung open, showing a dark empty hall. Cellin braced herself as she step in with Legolas. Gandalf provide light while Gimli happily walk into his home.

"Soon, my elf friends, you'll enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone."

_Dwarves? I see no dwarves except dead bodies._ Cellin gazed at the dead bodies of dwarves. Some are in armor on while others were protecting trying to protect their love ones. The air was filled with death as the bodies lied on the floor, waiting to rot. Cellin gasp and grabbed Legolas hand tightly. Legolas looked at what Cellin saw and he also looked away as he led Cellin near Aragorn. Aragorn gave them a question look and Legolas pointed at it. It was a dead dwarf with an axe splitting half way in his head. Aragorn widened and he, too, looked away.

"This, my friends, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli cheered gleefully.

"This is no mine. This is a tomb." Boromir snarled with disgust.

The four hobbits stood together as possible and almost tripped on a skeleton. The dwarf finally took noticed and ran to the nearest skeleton.

"No!" Gimli cried.

Legolas let go of Cellin's hand and ran to a corpse. He took an arrow out of the dead body and examined it. He especially looked at the tip of the arrow and then he threw it away with disgust. "Goblins." Legolas spat as he notched an arrow on his bow.

Cellin did the same as Aragorn touched his sword. Boromir drew his sword, giving a hiss. The sound made Cellin to be in high alert. They waited for awhile and nothing came.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan." Boromir snapped while he dragged the hobbits to the door. "We should have never come here. Now get out of here. Get out!"

"Strider!" Sam suddenly yelled.

Everyone turned around and found Frodo being dragged into the water by a tentacle. Sam rushed to Frodo and swung his sword to cut the tentacle off. Frodo was freed, but it seems that it won't be the last they saw. Legolas took Cellin's hand and ran out of the mines. But, Cellin was too shocked about how big the creature is as it rose up from the water. It roared and began to attack the Fellowship.

Aragorn and Boromir ran to the creature while Cellin let one of her arrow fly towards the creature. The two men continued to cut its tentacles off, sending them down lifelessly onto the ground. Cellin and Legolas continue to send arrows flying, but then the creature got the hobbits. The hobbits screamed as they were lifted off the ground. Cellin notched three arrows at once and sends it flying in different directions. She was able to hit three tentacles while Aragorn slash the rest of the tentacles. Frodo was luckily fallen on Boromir's arms.

"Into the mines." Gandalf commanded.

They all ran into the mines except Cellin who was aiming towards the creature.

"Cellin." Legolas cried.

"Wait, Legolas!" Cellin eyeing at the creature, "Wait!"

Legolas stopped running and watched at what Cellin was about to do. _I must do this._ Cellin kept a steady grip on the arrow. Then, she released it and let fly towards it, hitting at its throat.

Cellin sprint into the mines and joined Legolas. He took her hand and they both ran to join the Fellowship. The creature was furious, but it was too late. It was stuck and then, rocks came falling down, trapping the Fellowship in a mine.

"Legolas, are the rest alright?" Cellin said as she clutched his hand tightly, not letting it go until she sees a ray of light.

"Yes, they are." Legolas said.

Gandalf restored the light from his staff and Cellin could see all the skeletons in a better view. Cellin was released from Legolas' grasp and she made her way to the hobbits. She check if the hobbits have any injuries since they encounter that hideous creature.

"We have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older, and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." Muttered Gandalf as he made his way to the dusty covered group.

Cellin glanced at Boromir and gave him a faint smile. He just briefly nodded and made his way to the hobbits. Aragorn gave her a pat in the shoulder, telling her he is alright. She reached the hem of his sleeves and raised her eyebrows. "Don't worry. They will be dry soon." Aragorn said.

"Quietly now." Gandalf hushed, "It is a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence goes unnoticed."

Feeling tired and exhausted, Legolas helped her by holding her hand and lead her farther into the mines. Aragorn noticed something is happening between Legolas and Cellin. It was like seeing a different Legolas. Back in Mirkwood, she-elves would do anything to get Legolas' attention and love, but Legolas reject them all. Aragorn is determined to find out what's going on as he watched Legolas and Cellin walked with their hands entwined.

* * *

><p><strong> So, this isn't my best chapter because I was writing this in 11: 30pm at night. Also, I am really sorry for those who have been waiting to read this chapter because I was studying for my mid-terms exams and I am now finished with those exams. Please continue to look forward to read "Musical Warrior" and PLEASE REVIEW!<strong> **I am always looking forward to read your reviews and make this story the best fanfic you every read!**


	7. The Battle of Moria

Cellin couldn't take her eyes off the stairs that ceiling of the mine. She wants to see the sky, the sun, the moon and the stars. She even remembers when she was little; she would bring her foster parents for nightly walks around their huge garden. Cellin closed her and memories started to flow back to her.

_"Mommy! Daddy!" 7 year-old Cellin shouted gleefully, "Look the Baby's Breath is fully bloomed."_

_ "Of course they are, sweetie." Mom smiled, "You personally grow them and did you know there is a meaning for this kind of flower?"_

_ "Really? What is the meaning?"_

_ "Well, it means purity of heart, innocence and everlasting love. Just like how you are loveable and have an innocent heart." Dad ruffled Cellin's hair._

_ "Also, since you grew a few bushes of Baby's Breath, why don't we have one of the gardeners to gather some Baby's Breath and put some around the house?"_

_ "I would love that!" Cellin threw her arms around her adopted parents and they hugged her back._

Cellin opened her eyes and saw Legolas staring at her. "Thank goodness, Cellin. I thought you weren't feeling well."

"I am fine, Legolas. I just had a flashback." Cellin sit up.

"Flashback?"

"It is like remembering something from the past."

"Oh." Legolas said, "I sometimes get that."

"Yeah."

"Then, what did you remember?" Legolas sat next to her.

"I remember when I was having a nightly walk with my adopted parents. I was dragging them to see some flowers I have personally grew them myself." Cellin briefly explains to Legolas, "Then, they told me they would decorate the house with those flowers."

Legolas put his hand on top of Cellin's hand. "You must love them."

"I do." Cellin answered, "But, they are now gone."

"Don't be sad." Legolas said, "You should be happy."

"Why?"

"They may not be your real parents, but I bet they treated you like their own child." Legolas explained, "They tried their best to fill in your real parents' responsibilities by loving and caring you. Now, their spirit is guiding you to find your true parents."

"Really think so?" Cellin looked up at Legolas.

Legolas nodded.

"Thanks for the advice, Legolas." Cellin hugged him. Legolas smiled as he hugged her back. She let go and walked to Gandalf.

* * *

><p>"There is something down there." Frodo whispered.<p>

"I could feel it too." Cellin walked over, "Something or someone is after us."

"It's Gollum." Gandalf answered, "He's been following us for three days."

"Who is Gollum?" Cellin asked. Gandalf quickly explained who Gollum was with a hush voice, so the rest could not hear besides Legolas. He was also known as Smeagol who found the one ring and killed his cousin, Deogol, so he can keep the one ring. Gollum kept it until one day Bilbo took it away from him and Bilbo brought it back to his home. Now, Gollum have escaped, he is after the ring. Cellin was so into the story, but then Frodo cut in the story.

"Gollum? He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dûr?" Frodo cut in.

Gandalf faced the hobbit who asked the question. "Escaped? Or was set loose? And now the ring has brought him here. He will never be rid of his need for it." Gandalf let out a sigh as he look at Frodo, "He hates and loves the ring as he hates and loves himself. Smeagol's life is a sad story." He paused and noticed a confused look on the hobbit's face. "Yes, Smeagol, he was once called. Before the ring found him. Before the ring drove him mad."

"So, his soul now belongs to the ring?" Cellin asked and Gandalf nodded.

"It is a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance." Frodo spat.

"Pity?" Gandalf raised an eyebrow, "It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death. And some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo? Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgement. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for ill or for good, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many." Gandalf said slowly in the end, letting the words sink into Frodo's mind.

"I wish the ring had never come to me." Frodo sighed unhappily as he look down, "I wish none of this happened."

"It is not your fault, Frodo. It is no one's fault except the man who created the ring, Sauron." Cellin smoothed Frodo.

"So do all who live to see such time. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide, what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the ring." Gandalf spoke in a kind voice, "In which case, you were also meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought."

"He is right. I too have faced a burden and I still carry it." Cellin placed a hand on Frodo's shoulder , "The burden of not knowing my real parents and the burden of ..."

"The burden of what?" Frodo looked with curiosity written all over his face, "What else that burdens you?"

Cellin closed her eyes as she fight back the tears that were daring she fall down her face. Gandalf hand her a handkerchief, but Cellin decline it by shooking her head. "I am fine."

"I am sorry, Cellin." Frodo lowered her head.

"It is alright. It is not your fault." Cellin smiled faintly.

Gandalf, who look away and noticed something, "Ah! It is that way!"

* * *

><p>The Fellowship walked down a dark tunnel with no light besides Gandalf's staff and Aragorn's torch. Soon, Cellin noticed light from a doorway. Her face lit up with glee once she saw it. Legolas, who was beside her, chuckle silently. Her eyes were glue to the light like it has been calling her along.<p>

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf whispered. The light glowed a bit brighter and reveals a vast space of emptiness. "Behold, the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

It is true that is a great place for a dwarf to live, but the emptiness makes it feel like it is not home. Cellin looked around and started to feel sad. Many dwarves have out their effort in this realm and now their efforts are wasted. Legolas placed an arm around her to comfort her. The Fellowship continues to walk in silent with Gandalf leading them. It seems that he knows which way is which. They entered a small chamber and there was a coffin lying in the middle of the room. Cellin feels like she knows who that person in the coffin is. _Could it be him that Gimli talked a lot about?_

Gimli rushed ahead and kneeled in front of the coffin as he mourned. "Oh no! No! No! No!"

"Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf translated the words that were craved on the coffin as he took his pointy hat off, "He is dead then. It is as I feared."

Cellin walked to Gimli and softly hummed a song. A song dedicated for Balin. Legolas took Cellin's hand tightly and looked over at Aragorn.

"We must move on! We cannot linger." Legolas whispered.

Something caught Gandalf's eye as he looked around. He gently picked up an old book from a skeleton. Pippin took his hat and staff as Gandalf went to pick it up. He opened the fragile book and looked over the papers. "They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums. Drums in the deep. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out..."

Suddenly, a loud sound came. Cellin look around quickly to see where it was coming from. She scan her surroundings and something caught her eye. Pippin was moving backwards from a dead dwarf's body. Aren't there dead bodies everywhere? Why is Pippin staying away from that particular body? Cellin look at the body and noticed that the head is missing. Pippin must have cause the head to fall off. With a loud clatter, the body fell backwards, dragging a long metal chain with a bucket chained on the end and went down to the deep abyss. The sound echo in the mines until it finally stop.

"Fool of a Took!"Gandalf snapped loudly, "Throw yourself next time and rid us of your stupidity."

Gandalf took his hat and staff back roughly from the poor hobbit. He put his hat back on and Pippin looks down at the ground with shame. Then, a loud boom was heard. The Fellowship whirled around to see who or what was it. Cellin got a feeling that she knows what it is? _Could it be?_ The sound echo vibrantly through Moria, causing shivers down their spine. Legolas took Cellin's hand and clutch it tightly.

Boom

Boom

Boom

_It is the sound of the drums._

* * *

><p>One at a time, all the drums came together to make one loud sound. Cellin's heartbeat beat at the same time as the drums hit. Soon, a battle cry was heard and the Fellowship knew who was after them.<p>

Orcs

They all look alarmed and prepared their weapons while wondering when their enemy's servants will strike. Frodo pulled his weapon halfway with Gandalf nearby. Noticing something, Cellin quickly aimed her arrow towards it and killed it. It was an orc. The orcs have found them.

"Legolas, they are here." Cellin looked over her shoulder. Their backs were pressing closely, so they can protect each other's back.

"I know. Stay close as possible." Legolas replied, but then he smiled faintly, "Can you handle an army of orcs?"

"Do you doubt my skills?" Cellin whispered, "You witnessed that I have beaten Boromir in a sword spare?"

"But, you are using a bow and arrow?"

"Then, you can witness my skills with the bow."

"It would be an honour, Lady Cellin."

Boromir ran with speed while aiming the doors. "They have a cave troll."

Aragorn and Boromir quickly close the doors. They ran back to the Fellowship and Aragorn notch his arrow on his bow.

"Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath." Gimli jumped on top of his cousin's coffin with his axe tight in his grip.

Crack! The door started to break. The orcs are breaking their way in. The wood blackened with blood and the rotting smell of orcs spread in the air. Holes are forming and faces of orcs can be seen. Carefully aiming, Cellin successfully killed an orc down. Legolas and Aragorn did the same, causing two orcs joining their friend to hell. The orcs saw their friends die and their determination got boast up. Unfortunately, the Fellowship won't let the orcs win. Howling and screaming, the orcs ran forward. Gandalf dashed forward to fight along with the brave little hobbits. Cellin looked at Legolas and nodded.

Charging towards the orcs, Cellin shoot them down with easy. As she was about to shoot down an orc, a hissing sound was made nearby. Cellin quickly killed the orc she was aiming at and kick her right leg backwards. She turned around and presses her boots on the orcs' neck. Killing it with ease, she continues to fight.

"Legolas, behind you!" Cellin cried.

He whirled around and noticed three orcs surrounding him. He kicked them down and finished them off. "Thanks." He smiled at Cellin.

Then, Cellin heard a familiar scream. It was Frodo. The troll was pulling Frodo by the ankle. Luckily, Frodo managed to be free, but the troll threw a spear towards him and hit the ring bearer's chest.

"No!" Cellin cried.

Pippin and Merry jumped on the troll's back and blindly stabbing their swords on its back. As Cellin sprint dash forward, the troll pluck Merry off its back and threw him to the side while using the other hand to swatted Gimli away. Cellin ran up to the troll and shot an arrow towards its throat. Legolas aimed for the troll's back, but his mind was telling him not to. He didn't want to hit Pippin. Cellin helped Legolas by taking out her flute and played a really fast song. When the troll roared, Legolas aimed it to its mouth. It was cut off and fell dead on the ground.

Cellin rushed towards the fallen hobbit and examined him to see if he is alright. But, Frodo isn't. The spear was pierced into his chest. Legolas put an arm Cellin and gently brought her head to his shoulder. Aragorn carefully flip Frodo and the spear fell off his chest. Frodo gasped for air once the spear was gone.

"He's alive." Sam choked up.

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt." Frodo reassured them.

Cellin pulled away from Legolas and saw something shiny appearing under his white shirt. _Is that a Mithril shirt?_

"You should be dead. The spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn said.

"I think there's more than this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf leaned on his staff.

Frodo undo several buttons and revealed a mithril shirt underneath his white shirt. The armour spared Frodo's life. Cellin let a breath that she didn't she was holding so long.

"Mithril," Gimli awed, "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

Cellin whirled her head to the door. The orcs are still after them, so the Fellowship must get rid of them. _Curse you, orcs!_

"To the bridge of Khazad-Dûr!" Gandalf commanded.

Legolas and Cellin ran side by side as they make their to the bridge. Gandalf lead the way with his staff shining bright. The orcs were coming closer and closer. Soon, the orcs surround the Fellowship.

"Cellin, be brave. We can survive this battle." Legolas whispered.

"Don't worry. I am a fighter after all." Cellin whispered back.

The orcs smirked with triumphed, but then a loud rumble came out for all directions. Looking at each other with shivers running down their spine, the orcs scattered away in an unfashionable way.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir peered over Gandalf's shoulder.

Closing his eyes and opening them again, Gandalf let out a sigh. "A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" Gandalf ordered.

Cellin dashed forward with Legolas behind her by a foot. Reaching a doorway, Aragorn and Gandalf stopped and let the others run ahead of them.

"Quickly!" Gandalf commanded.

With Boromir running first, he quickly look back to see if the others are coming. Unfortunately, the Man of Gondor didn't notice that the next few steps are broken. Hanging over the edge with his arms flailing, Boromir tries to regain balance. Cellin and Legolas gave a sprint to Boromir and pull him back. The result was they did save Boromir, but they fell backwards.

"It's a dead end." Cellin looked down at the empty pit.

"Then, let's go this way."

The Fellowship turned left and went down to the dark. _I hope the bridge is close by. _Legolas and Cellin hold their hands together since they make a great team when there is a battle.

Gandalf was exhausted and lean on a wall as he catch his breath.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn stopped to help the Grey Wizard.

"Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near." Gandalf pointed out.

Aragorn is deciding to obey Gandalf's order or not.

"Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!" Gandalf pushed Aragorn.

Cellin and Legolas paused and noticed the a portion of the steps were missing. Both of them nodded and Legolas jumped first, then Cellin.

"Gandalf!" Legolas hold up his hands.

The wizard jumped, but something whizzed through.

Orcs!

_These orcs have nothing to do except to attack us. _Cellin was pretty mad at them. She took her flute out and played a fast song to make some time for the Fellowship to pass through. The orcs were screaming and pressing their ears tightly as Cellin played the song. Legolas took the chance to shoot the orcs down.

"Sam!" Aragorn tossed the hobbit into Boromir's arms. Then, he tries tossed Gimli who protested.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf." Gimli cried.

Leaping into the air, the dwarf didn't know he will fall. Legolas catch him, but not by the arm. But, the beard. Cellin remember that a dwarf's bread is precious to him.

"Not the beard!" Gimli yelled.

Aragorn and the ring bearer still needs to cross. The stone was wobbling, but then Aragorn had an idea.

"Hold on!" Aragorn said, "Lean forward! Steady!"

Leaning forward, the stone hit the other side and let Frodo lean into Gandalf arms while Boromir helped Aragorn.

* * *

><p>The temperature is getting hotter and hotter. But, still, the Fellowship stayed strong and flees towards the bridge.<p>

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf shouted.

Gandalf stopped Aragorn and Legolas. The wizard looked at them with a worried, yet determined look. "Look after Cellin. She is gifted with many things and I know I can trust you two to take care of her. She will soon find her real parents. Also, she is too pure to be in the hands of evil. Understand?"

Legolas and Aragorn both nodded.

Cellin glanced back and noticed something is coming towards them. It was the Balrog. Its body was entirely made out of lava and small flames danced around him like an aura. The demon spread his dark black wings with its two long horns pointing out. The Balrog roared at Gandalf and send a breath of fire. Gandalf run away from the flames and were behind Cellin.

Cellin looked over her shoulder and saw Gandalf suddenly stopped at the middle of the bridge. Sadness, fear and anger were written all over her face. "Gandalf, no!" Cellin cried and tries to run to Gandalf. However, Aragorn and Legolas stopped her.

"We must go, Cellin." Aragorn insisted.

"Please, Cellin." Legolas tugged her hand, "We must."

They dragged Cellin away, leaving Gandalf by himself.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf bellowed.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûr!" Gandalf proclaimed at the demon.

A white light shine brightly around Gandalf just when the Balrog's sword clashed it. Cellin let out a sigh when she saw Gandalf unharmed. However, the Balrog was furious.

"Go back to the shadows!" The wizard ordered.

Furiously, the Balrog took his whip and hit the rocks.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf thundered as he brought his staff down with power.

Gandalf smiled and turned to join the Fellowship. But, it wasn't the last the Balrog was seen. It lashed out its whip once more and the end of the whip caught Gandalf's ankle. Gandalf hold on the edge as tightly as he could.

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted.

Sending a last look, he spoke his last few words. "Fly you fools."

With that, he was gone.

"Nooooo!" Cellin cried with tears running down her face. The she-elf tries to run over where the wizard had fallen, but Aragorn and Legolas stopped her again.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

Legolas hoisted her up over her shoulder and went out of Moria. The sun greeted them cheerfully, but right now, the Fellowship isn't in the mood.

* * *

><p>Putting her down gently, Cellin mourned the wizard's death. Legolas hugged Cellin tightly and he too, was sad that Gandalf is gone.<p>

"Legolas, get them up!" Aragorn called.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir retorted.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get up."

Legolas helped Cellin up. She looked blanked out and in her thoughts, the word "Lothlórien" keeps running in her mind. _Lothlórien? Why does that sound familiar to me?_

"Cellin, are you alright?" Legolas looked at her.

"I am fine." Cellin nodded.

"Are you sure?" Aragorn came over, "You seemed blanked out."

"I am sure, Aragorn."

Aragorn sighed and went over to the hobbits.

"Let's go, Cellin." Legolas held out his hand, "Let's make our way to Lothlórien."

Cellin glanced at his hand and took it. Joining back to the Fellowship with Aragorn as their leader, they make their way into Lothlórien. However, not knowing anything that waits upon Cellin in Lothlórien, the secret will continue to wait until she arrives to the place she was born.

* * *

><p><strong> Tah-dah!I am back! I am so sorry for those who were waiting for this chapter. I had the flu and I couldn't write chapter 7. So, I decide to make it up to you guys and present you the longest chapter I wrote so far as a apology gift. Please REVIEW this story and I will love to hear any of your ideas. I want to make a special thank-you for Nirahla Shepard for giving me a review everytime I posted a chapter for Musical Warrior. I will see you guys in the next chapter! <strong>


	8. Lothlórien and First meeting

Tired and weary, the Fellowship arrives at the border of Lothlórien. Cellin took a deep breath as she enters Lothlórien. The trees are fully grown and tower the Fellowship. Legolas pulled her closely to her and placed her between Aragorn and himself.

"What's with you two?" Cellin crossed her arms, "Ever since we left Moria, you two have been very protective about me."

"Well ..."Legolas rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, what?" Cellin impatiently waiting for an answer.

"We promised Gandalf that we protect you as best as we could." Aragorn answered.

Cellin's face dropped when she heard the name of the Grey Wizard. "Oh." She said quietly.

The Fellowship continues their walk into the woods until Gimli suddenly broke the silence. "Stay close, young hobbits. They say a great sorceress lives in these woods, an elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell."

Meanwhile, Frodo looked a bit scared. His eyes dart around the woods like someone is spying him. Shaking his head, he moved on.

"Well, here is one dwarf she won't ensure so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."Gimli boasted.

Once Gimli finished his sentence, an arrow was pointed straight at his nose. "Oh."

Cellin and Legolas draw their own weapons and the people who are aiming at them. Cellin immediately noticed something about those people. They are not men, they are elves. The elves that were aiming at Cellin were hesitating if they should lower their weapons. Someone came up to the Fellowship wearing a silver coloured armour.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could shot him in the dark." He spoke with a bored tone.

The elf turned his glanced and stared at Cellin. Was he mesmerized of Cellin's beauty? Legolas stiffen a bit when the elf looked at Cellin. He broke away his glance at Cellin. "Let's go somewhere safer, first."

He was about to offered his arm to Cellin, but Legolas took Cellin away from him.

After arriving somewhere safer, Legolas and the elf exchanged words.

"_Mae Govannas, Legolas Thranduilion._" The elf greeted Legolas

"_Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien._" Legolas greeted back as he hold Cellin`s hand tightly.

The elf, then look at Aragorn. "_A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le amen._"

Aragorn replied with a single word and continue to stand next to the hobbits.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves! Speak words we can all understand." Gimli grumbled.

"We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the dark days." The elf glowered at Gimli.

"And you what this dwarf says to that? _Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!_"

"That was not so courteous!" Aragorn grabbed Gimli's arm.

Then, the elf turned to Cellin and took her hand. He placed a gentle kiss and smiled at her.

"My name is Haldir. I have never seen such beautiful lady like you. May I ask your name, my lady. " The elf asked.

"Pleasure to meet you, Lord Haldir. My name is Cellin." Cellin smiled at Haldir.

"Hmmm, Cellin." Haldir smiled with approval, "It means flowing music."

"That what's Lord Elrond's sons said."

Haldir looked over at the hobbits and his eyes landed on Frodo. "You bring great evil with you. You can go no further."

Cellin looked at Legolas with a worried look. Frodo and the other hobbits are still mourning for Gandalf. Looking at her surroundings, everything seems so familiar to Cellin. Also, the Fellowship must pass through Lothlórien in order to destroy the ring. Aragorn walked over to Haldir for a very serious talk. Cellin started to fill a bit dizzy, but she held it as hard as she can. Glancing at the small pouch that holds her medicine, she decides to not take it. Besides, there are too many people watching her.

Aragorn then returned back to the Fellowship with Haldir behind him. He took his place next to Cellin and wait for Haldir to speak.

"You will follow me."

They traveled up between trees and up towards a hill. Once they reach the top of the hill, Haldir smiled. "Caras-Galadhon- the heart of the Elvendom on Earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

* * *

><p><em>Beautiful, yet familiar. Why does place feels like home?<em> Haldir led the Fellowship on a spiral staircase. They reach an archway lit with blue and white lanterns. Then, two figures started to descend down the stairs. Cellin started feel like she knows the couple. The woman had golden hair and wore a white dress. Her blue eyes were just like Cellin's eyes. The man had lighter golden hair and his green eyes burned with knowledge and unkindness. _The woman must be Galadriel and the man must be Celeborn._

"The enemy has knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." Celeborn looked around the Fellowship, "Nine there are, yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak to him."

Cellin looked away when Celeborn asked for Gandalf. Galadriel's eyes burned through the Fellowship and landed on Aragorn.

_Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land._

The voice of Galadriel echo in their minds.

"He has fallen into shadow." Galadriel said softly. Celeborn looked at his wife as she spoke.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame, a Balrog of Morgath. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Legolas explained as he tightened his grip on Cellin's hand.

"Needless were none of the deeds in Gandalf's life." Galadriel wisely spoke, "We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad- Dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin." She smiled down at Gimli. "For the world grown full of perin. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

Cellin placed a gentle hand on Gimli's shoulder and smiled faintly at him. The dwarf smiled back kindly.

"What becomes now of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celeborn spoke lowly.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray, but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all." Galadriel glanced at Boromir, then Sam and finally Frodo. "Yet, hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace."

Galadriel and Celeborn turned to walk away, but Cellin remembered something she must ask them.

"Wait!" Cellin took a step forward. They turned and look at Cellin. "I brought a letter from Lord Elrond and he told me that once you receive this letter, you must open it immediately."

The Lord of Lothlórien took the letter and opened it. His mouth slightly open as he read through the words that Elrond wrote. Handing it over to Galadriel, he stares at Cellin. Galadriel's facial expression dropped a little once she finished reading the letter.

"Come with me, child." Galadriel beckoned Cellin to follow her and her husband."As for the rest of you, go rest."

Cellin followed the Lord and Lady as they walk to a small chamber. Inside the chamber, there is a small table with a box sitting on top. Galadriel opened the box and reveal a dark blue stone. The Lady of Light gently took Cellin's hand and cut a small cut on her finger.

"Don't be scared, Cellin." Galadriel said as she squeeze Cellin's finger for a small drop of blood. It landed on top of the blue stone, giving it a small red mark on it. Galadriel and Celeborn did the same and their blood landed on the stone. Galadriel spoke something in elvish and the stone glowed brightly in blue in front of Cellin's eyes._ What is going on?_

Celeborn grabbed Cellin's shoulders tightly and stared at her with a grave look. "Tell me, Cellin. Do you know who your real parents are?"

"No." Cellin shake her head.

"Then, when you were found by someone, did they tell you anything about how you were found or that there was something that came with you?"

"They told me they found in a garden when I was just a few weeks old and I was holding a silver flute." Cellin present the flute in front of them. "Also, there was a small paper saying that my name is Cellin."

Galadriel took the flute and a single tear fell out. _Why is Lady Galadriel crying?_ Celeborn released his grasp on Cellin and took the flute from Galadriel. He examined it carefully and placed it down on the table.

"What's going on?" Cellin asked.

Celeborn and Galadriel stared at Cellin with a worried, yet sad look.

"You are my daughter." Celeborn whispered.

And there it was. The first meeting of child and parent. Cellin eyes widened once Celeborn answered her. She took small little steps backwards and hit the wall. Tears started to fall down her face. It is true that Cellin wanted to know who her biological parents are, but this came all too sudden. Cellin started to have mixed emotions. It was like a love-hate feeling. Galadriel came up to her for a hug, but Cellin back away from her.

"Please, Cellin. We miss you."Galadriel plead, "We love you!"

"Then, if you love me, why did you leave me?" Cellin said as tears run freely down her pale face, "If you miss me, why did you sent me away?"

"Cellin, we have our reasons." Celeborn stepped forward to touch her.

"What reasons?" Cellin cried out loud, "Reasons about how you can't take care of me? Well, if that's the case, you have servants that can help you. Why? Why? Why do you have to leave me?"

With that, Cellin started to feel dizzy. She grabbed the table for support and Galadriel rush over to her. Her heart was beating really fast and she had no strength to reach her medicine from her small pouch.

"Cellin, are you alright?" Galadriel put an arm around her shoulder and gave her a worried look.

"I'm fine." Cellin pushed her away and walked two steps away from Galadriel.

Then, Cellin spitted out blood from her mouth and fainted. The last thing she saw was Galadriel holding her tightly while crying and Celeborn yelling for servants to get the healers.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Cellin found her parents, but she has this love-hate feeling towards them. And if you are wondering why I am uploading a chapter early, it is because I have finished my homework and I can't stop writing. Please REVIEW my story and see you in the next chapter.<strong>


	9. Everything is forgiven

Celeborn looked out the window with sorrow in his eyes. For years, he thought that his youngest daughter will come back during the time of peace, but instead she came back during the time of war. His eyes didn't move from the window as he worried about his daughter.

_Celeborn walked back and forth as he wait for the healers to come out. Galadriel stopped him and placed her hand on his chest. She put her head on his shoulder and she cry._

_"We shouldn't sent her away, Celeborn." Galadriel cried, "We shouldn't."_

_"It is not your fault. It was for her own protection."Celeborn wrapped his arms around his wife_

_"But, her health is in risk and we didn't know." Galadriel responded. "I saw my youngest daughter spit out blood from her mouth. I saw how weak her health was. And I couldn't even sense her coming back home. Her powers have gotten stronger during her time away from Middle Earth, but her health has gotten weaker."_

_"I could feel you pain, my lady." Celeborn smoothed her back, "I could feel it."_

_Then, the head healer came in from the room to present the news to the couple._

_"My lord, my lady," The healer paused, "Lady Cellin is alright for now, but she has developed an illness."_

_"What illness?" Celeborn asked as he hold his wife close to him._

_"She has a heart disease, Lord Celeborn." The healer answered, "Also, one of the healers found a pouch of medicine that helps Lady Cellin to stable her heart from hurting."_

_Celeborn's face dropped as soon as he heard that his daughter has a heart illness. Galadriel cried again when she heard about her daughter's condition. _

_"Is there any cure for this illness?"_

_"There is, My Lord." The healer said, "The cure is love. The love from her beloved ones. The reason she has this illness because she have seen many deaths from the ones she loved and haven't received much love from the ones she cares about."_

_Galadriel immediately went in the room and the healers step away from her. She sat on the bedside and hold Cellin's hand. Celeborn dismissed the healers and walked to his wife. He put an arm around Galadriel and put a hand on Cellin's cheek._

"_Did you hear that, Celeborn." Galadriel cried as she clutched her daughter's hand, "The cure is love. Do you think we could give her that?"_

_"I hope so." Celeborn said, "I really hope so."_

Celeborn looked away from the window once he heard a small groan. Cellin was waking up for her sleep. Galadriel leaned forward a bit, waiting to see her daughter's blue eyes. Cellin woke up and looked at Galadriel.

"What happened?"

"My daughter, you fainted away." Galadriel said with a worried look.

"I fainted-" Cellin paused, " Wait, did you call me your daughter?"

"Yes, Cellin." Celeborn answered, "You are our daughter."

"I thought that was just a dream."

"It wasn't." Galadriel said, "From the first day you were born, we gave you a mithril flute and there were words engraved on it."

"Constant stars, the stars above." Cellin spoke the words engrave on her flute.

"Always will be there for my beloved daughter, Cellin." Galadriel finished off.

Cellin looked down with her eyes closed. Celeborn slumped down his shoulders and sighed. "We know that you cannot accept the fact that we are your real parents, but you always have a special place in our hearts."

Celeborn and Galadriel walked towards the door until a soft voice came out.

"_Ada. Nana._"

Celeborn and Galadriel turned around with a joyful, yet shocked look upon their face. Their daughter finally accepts them as her parents. Galadriel ran up to Cellin and hugged her tight in her arms. Celeborn did the same and the trio stayed like this for awhile.

Galadriel pulled away with tears in her eyes. "Thank-you, Cellin. Thank-you."

Celeborn placed a kiss on Cellin's forehead and smiled. Cellin smiled back and looked at her parents. Then, Cellin dropped her smiled and look at her parents with curiosity.

"_Ada, Nana,_ I want to the know the reason why you sent me away?" Cellin asked.

Galadriel pursed her lips while Celeborn look away.

"Please." Cellin plead, "I really want to know."

"As you wish, _tinu._" Celeborn said, "But, you must fully understand this."

"Of course."

"It all happen before you were born. When Sauron was forging the ring, he fell in love with a she-elf. Her name was Elaneril. She was beautiful like the sun and everywhere she walked, the light would follow her." Galadriel explained, "When Sauron and Elaneril met, they fell in love, but they couldn't be together."

"Elaneril was the Light bearer and the hope of all elves, dwarfs and men while Sauron was the Dark Lord of Mordor. She was light while he was dark." Celeborn continued for his wife, "Elaneril found out who Sauron is and when she tried to stop him, it was too late. Sauron already had put on the ring around his finger."

"Then, did Elaneril confront Sauron?" Cellin asked while leaning forward to hear more about the story.

"Yes, she did." Celeborn sighed, "Elaneril took the opportunity to confront him. When Sauron arrived where they have their weekly meetings, he was curious why Elaneril looks sad. He didn't know it was his fault until he walked up to her. Elaneril took her sword and pointed to Sauron. She was furious and sad that the man she loved is the one who created the One ring. Sauron plead Elaneril not to fight against him and made an offer to be his queen, but Elaneril refused. She reveal who she was to Sauron and he was shocked. In order for Sauron to take over Middle Earth, is to defeat the woman he loves."

"What happen next?"

"Sauron was too blind by power and battled against Elaneril. In the end of the Last Alliance, Sauron was defeated physically, but his power still remains. Elaneril found out that Sauron was gone and her life started to crumpled. She eventually fade away, but just like Sauron, her powers remains." Celeborn said.

"So, how is this related to me?"

"Well, my daughter. Once you were born, I had a vision. A vision from the future." Galadriel answered, "I saw Sauron using you for his lust of power and greed. You were fighting against him and refuse to let your guard down. I looked closer and saw you wielding a strange power I haven't see in a long time. Then, I realized the powers of the Light bearer came to you. I told your father about this and we were trembling with fear. So, it was decided to send you to a different world for your own protection. However, you came back during the time of war. This was the reason, Cellin. This was why we sent you away."

Cellin stared at her mother as she spoke. "If this was why you sent me away, I understand. But now that I am back, I will make sure the Sauron is gone forever. I have made my place in the Fellowship and I will not back down."

"But-" Celeborn stepped forward.

"I know you love me, _Ada_ and you too, _Nana_." Cellin plead, "But, I swore my life to Frodo. Please, let me fulfilled my promise. I will make sure once the war is over, I will return back home. Please."

Galadriel placed a hand on Celeborn's arm and nodded. Celeborn gave in since he can't fight against his own wife and daughter.

"Fine but remember what you have said." Celeborn sighed.

"Thank-you, _Ada_!" Cellin hugged him.

"But, what about your health?" Celeborn looked at her gravely.

"I will make sure I take the medicine." Cellin swore in front of her parents.

"And you will receive lots of love from the people you care?" Celeborn said.

"Yes, _Ada_."

"Good." Celeborn nodded, "Now, let's go for breakfast."

"Wait, I need to be dressed." Cellin said sheepishly.

"Not to worry, Cellin." Galadriel smiled, "I had the maids during a nice warm bath for you earlier. It is still warm. Go take a bath and I will help you get dress."

"I will take my leave then and see you at breakfast." Celeborn bowed and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Have you see Cellin last night after we met Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn?" Legolas asked Aragorn.<p>

"I haven't seen her, yet." Aragorn shook his head, "Do you think something happen to her?"

"No No No." Legolas said, "We promised Gandalf we will look after her."

"But, you seem to be very protective ever since you met her." Aragorn said amusingly, "Perhaps, you are in love with her."

Legolas walked away, blushing and Aragorn laughed. He made his way to the blushing elf and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If you love her, tell her." Aragorn advised, "I have a feeling she likes you back."

"You think so?" Legolas raised an eyebrow.

Aragorn nodded, but then an elf walked towards them and told that Celeborn wants to see the Fellowship right now. So, the Fellowship followed the elf towards the garden and saw Celeborn. The elf bowed and left, leaving the Fellowship with Lord Celeborn.

"I see that you are worried about my daughter." Celeborn said as he observe the Fellowship.

"Your daughter?" Boromir asked with curiosity.

"Yes, my daughter, Cellin. My lady and I have finally reunited with my daughter after many years." Celeborn explained, "But, she came back in the wrong time."

The Fellowship stand in shock as they found out that Cellin is the youngest daughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.

"I understand how you feel, Lord Celeborn." Legolas said, "Do you know where she is now?"

"She is with Galadriel now, but there is something you should know." Celeborn replied.

"What is it?" Legolas asked.

"Have you ever heard the story about Elaneril and Sauron?" Celeborn questioned the men.

They all nodded.

"Well, you know that even though they are physically gone, their powers still remains in Middle Earth." Celeborn looked at them especially Legolas,"Well, Elaneril's powers are passed to Cellin. Which means Cellin is now the Light bearer and the hope of elves, dwarfs and men."

"No wonder Gandalf said that Cellin is gifted and pure in heart." Aragorn awed as he heard who Cellin really was.

"Correct." Celeborn nodded, "My lady and I tried to persuade her to stay here at Lothlórien, but she refused. Her health is at risk."

"What do you mean?" Legolas stepped forward with a worried face.

"Cellin has a heart illness. She told me that she will fight against Sauron with you, men. Seeing how willing she is, I am proud of her. So, I ask you to watch over her since Sauron already have his eye on my daughter."

"We understand, Lord Celeborn." Aragorn nodded along with the rest, "We won't let you down."

"Good." Celeborn looked at Aragorn, "Tonight, there is a ball in honour of the return of my daughter, Cellin and welcome of the Fellowship. Please be there."

"Of course." Legolas said.

"You may leave, then."

The Fellowship bowed and left, hoping to see Cellin before the ball.

* * *

><p>Cellin and Galadriel walked towards the dining hall and found Celeborn sitting down. Cellin widened as she looked at all the dishes that Cellin were able to eat. Galadriel smiled as she saw her daughter eyeing at all the dished.<p>

"Come, Cellin. You sit right here." Galadriel gestured her to the seat.

Cellin sat between her father and her mother. As she sat down, a plate of food was presented in front of her. As she was about to take a bite of food, Galadriel stopped her.

"You should drink this first. It is for your health."

Taking the cup of medicine, Cellin took a sip and made a face. "It's so bitter."

"It is good for you, _tinu_." Galadriel encouraged her.

"But, this medicine is different from the medicine I usually take." Cellin protested.

"Please, Cellin?" Galadriel asked, "This is medicine contains one of the finest herbs that Elrond have given to your father and I."

"But-."

"_Tinu_, you should know that no one can go against you _nana_ in a battle and argument." Celeborn pointed out.

Cellin looked at it and gave in. She drink it until the cup is empty. Looking at her mother, Galadriel nodded and Cellin took her first bite of food ever since she entered Moria. Cellin continue to eat while her parents watch her. They were glad that their daughter is finding Lothlórien well.

"Cellin, where did you learn elvish?" Celeborn asked as Cellin took a bite of a strawberry tart.

"Well, when I discovered that I could read elvish when I was with Arwen back at Rivendell. Then, after I departed with the Fellowship, I brought a book that teaches me how to speak elvish. Besides, I had Legolas helping me."

"I see." Celeborn lean back to his chair.

"Is there something wrong, _ada_?" Cellin looked up from her plate of food, "You barely touch your food. You, too _nana_."

"Oh!" Celeborn looked surprised, "Well, it seems that you are insisting that I should eat more, than I shall."

Celeborn ate his food while wondering why those he feel that there is something going on between Cellin and Legolas. Galadriel smiled as she watch her husband struggling to focus on his food. _They make a fine couple, my love. Don't fret._ Galadriel sent it to his mind and Celeborn just stared at her. He looked down and continue to eat, knowing he would have to accept it just like how he accept Celebrian and Elrond together.

Cellin looked back and forth at her parents. _Have they found out? Will ada and nana object it?_ She finished her last bite of her food and excused herself. Cellin walked out of the dining hall and made her way towards the campsite where the rest of the Fellowship awaits her.

* * *

><p>Legolas paced back and forth as he wait for Cellin. Galadriel sent him a message that Cellin is on her way. He told Aragorn that Cellin is coming which was overheard by Merry and Pippin, who told the rest of the Fellowship. Aragorn smirked as he smoke on his pipe. Legolas couldn't wait to see Cellin.<p>

"Legolas, stop walking back and forth." Gimli grumbled, "It is causing me to feel dizzy."

"So, when did you pay attention to an elf, dwarf." Legolas asked.

"I..I.." Gimli stuttered

As the dwarf try to find the right answer for the elf, a woman approach to them.

"Hey!" a voice shouted.

The men of the Fellowship turned around to see who shouted and them. The woman wore a light blue dress with a white belt. Her hair was combed neatly and a silver circlet was placed on her head. Aragorn ran to the woman and lifted her up. Then, he noticed who the woman he was carrying is and put her down.

"Sorry, Cellin." Aragorn settled her down to the ground.

"It's fine." Cellin smiled.

"So, how is life being the youngest daughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel?" Boromir put an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm not sure. It hardly been a day since I found out that they are my parents." Cellin answered.

"Well, if you ever need help, lassie. Ask the elf right over there." Gimli pointed at Legolas, "After all, he is a prince."

"You are a prince?" Cellin's eyes widened.

"I guess the secret is out. I am the Prince of the Woodland Realm, Mirkwood." Legolas said, "But, don't call me 'Your Highness'. I don't really like that."

"Then, don't call me lady, then." Cellin replied.

"As you wish." Legolas smiled at Cellin.

"Move!" Sam pushed Boromir and Aragorn away, "I picked these flowers myself, so you can be cure soon."

"Thank-you, Sam." Cellin took the bouquet of flowers and look at her friends, "Since you guys know about my illness, please don't leave me here at Lothlórien. I want to fight along with you men."

"We never say that we will leave you, lassie." Gimli chuckled, "You have a lot of courage to fight during battles between evil."

"Thank- you." Cellin smiled, "By the way, are you coming to the ball?"

"Of course! The ball is for you and as your friends, we should be there." Merry cheered.

Cellin laughed on what Merry had said. She turned to Frodo and walked to him.

"Are you alright, Frodo?" Cellin asked gently, "You have been a bit more stressed lately?"

"No, Cellin. It's just the ring." Frodo respond, "Please don't worry too much about me."

"The ring." Cellin whispered as she looked away from Frodo.

"We know about the story between Elaneril and Sauron, but you are not Sauron's lover." Legolas placed his hand on Cellin's shoulder.

"I know." Cellin sighed.

"Don't worry, Cellin." Legolas said, "We are here to support you and make sure that Sauron won't even take your powers away from you."

They all nodded as they smiled. Cellin looked at them and saw how much support she is receiving. _I guess I am not alone._ Pippin walked over her and dragged her away from Legolas.

"Cellin, do you remember the promise you made to me and Merry?" Pippin asked.

"What promise?"

"You promise us that you will teach how to do stunts on a horse!" Merry threw his arms up.

"Oh." Cellin blinked, "I remember, now. Why don't we head to the stables to fetch some horses?"

Merry and Pippin cheered so loudly that they almost knock each other off to the ground. Aragor chuckled at the sight in front of him.

"I am coming, too." Aragorn announced, "I would like to learn the 'Death Drag' you performed last time."

"Sure." Cellin smiled, "How about you, Legolas? Would you like to join us?"

"I would love too." Legolas replied.

"Gimli? Boromir? Sam? Frodo?" Cellin said.

Gimli grumbled a bit and joined them along with Boromir. Sam, kindly decline with Frodo since they want to walk around the gardens.

"Then, let's go!" Cellin ran off, "We better hurry since you guys are beginners."

"Hey!" Aragorn chased after her.

* * *

><p><strong>So, the ending sort of sucks because I was doing this during my 'skills' class. Please REVIEW and I will see you in the next chapter. Bye!<strong>


	10. Declaration of Love

After teaching some of her friends how to do stunts on a horse, a maid came to her and informs her that it is time for the ball. Cellin bid good-bye to her friends and followed the maid to her respective room. There, Cellin found her mother, Galadriel directing maids to prepare Cellin's bath and clothes.

"_Nana, _you don't have to prepare a lot for me." Cellin gestured all the things her mother prepared, "Don't you think it is a bit too much."

"Nonsense, _tinu_." Galadriel smiled, "The ball is to honour your return. Besides, it is also for the Fellowship which you are part of it."

"Well, if you insist, _nana_." Cellin gave in.

A maid led Cellin to the bathroom for a warm bath. Cellin noticed that there are these red flower petals sprinkled in the bath as she slid in. Washing off the dirt, she started to wonder about something. _What if I embarrassed myself in front of everyone?_

Cellin got up and wrapped herself in a white robe. She exited the bathroom and found two maids gesturing her to sit down on a chair. Cellin sat down and the two maids started to show her a few dresses she can wear for the ball while another maid did her hair. Cellin didn't like the dresses until the maids show her the last dress. Cellin looked at it for awhile. The dress was white with a silver belt that was decorated with diamonds and aquamarines.

Cellin smiled brightly as she examines the dress. "This is the one."

"It is beautiful, Lady Cellin." A maid commented.

"You would look beautiful in this dress." Another maid smiled.

"Thank-you!" Cellin said, "By the way, do you know where my mother is?"

"She went to get ready for the ball." The first maid answered, "She said she will come back once she gets change."

"Oh, ok."

Cellin sat still as the maids get her ready. She slipped on her white dress and wait for her mother. Soon, her mother came in, clad in white. Cellin noticed her mother holding a wooden box.

"You look beautiful, _tinu_." Galadriel walked in.

"Thank-you, _nana_."

"But, there is something missing." Galadriel said as she looked at her daughter's hair.

"What is it?" Cellin threw her hands on top of her head.

"I think you need a circlet." Galadriel opened the wooden box.

"_Nana_," Cellin widened her eyes as she saw what's inside the box, "It is beautiful."

"I am glad you like it." Galadriel smiled, "Here, let me put it on you."

Cellin turned around and let Galadriel put on her crown. She closed her eyes as she felt the weight of the circlet. It is quite light and it sparkles as Cellin walked. The silver circlet had strings of diamonds hanging from the crown and a flower was designed on the back of the circlet. Cellin showed her mother and Galadriel started to looked a bit sad.

"_Nana_, why do you look sad." Cellin said.

"You remind me so much of your older sister."

"My older sister?" Cellin said with curiosity as she leaned forward to hear more.

"Yes, your older sister, Celebrian. She married Elrond and had three children. Their names are Elladen, Elrohir and Arwen. Elladen and Elrohir are twins while Arwen is the youngest." Galadriel explained, "But, I am sure you meet them."

"I did, _nana_." Cellin nodded, "But, did Celebrian and I ever meet before I was sent away?"

"No." Galadriel lowered her eyes, "Once you were born, your sister has already sailed to the West."

"Oh." Cellin slumped her shoulders down, "By the way, what is the 'West' anyway?"

Galadriel gave a saddened look to her daughter, "It means that you have to leave Middle Earth when you time here is done and sailed to Undying lands. Your sister is now there."

Unable to look at her mother, Cellin felt sad that she couldn't meet her biological older sister.

"But, do not be sad, _tinu_." Galadriel lift Cellin's chin up, "You will see her one day."

Cellin nodded and smiled faintly. Then, a knock was heard and she turned around along with her mother. There, Celeborn walked in, dressed in white and green clothes. He kissed his wife's cheek and his daughter's forehead.

"You look beautiful, _tinu_." Celeborn observed, "I see you are already wearing the crown."

"Yes, _ada_."

"I think we should tell her, Celeborn." Galadriel looked at her husband.

"But, do we?" Celeborn asked, "We just found her and now we are going to sent her away again."

"What's wrong? What do you mean again?" Cellin looked at her mother and father back and forth.

"I think we should let your father explain about this since he is the most protective." Galadriel smiled.

Cellin looked at her father and wait for an answer.

"Cellin, as we formally introduce you to the other elves, some elves might ask you for your hand in marriage." Celeborn said, "They will present you a red tulip or a whole bundle of red tulip that symbolize their availability to be your husband."

"But, I barely know them." Cellin protested, "They can ask me for my hand in marriage, but I will refuse. Suitors, they shall be, but husband, they shall not."

"Then, you need to find a way to kindly refuse them, _tinu_." Celeborn put a hand Cellin's shoulder, "Do not harshly refuse them or else it would break their hearts. I remember that your _nana_ had to escape from all her suitors instead of refusing them kindly."

Galadriel sent a glare to Celeborn as Cellin try to hide her laugh.

"I understand, _ada_." Cellin regain her posture.

"Good, shall we go now, ladies?" Celeborn after both of his arm, "We shouldn't let the guest waiting."

Cellin smiled and took her father's arm. Galadriel looked at her husband as she knows something is going to happen during the ball.

* * *

><p>The Fellowship had just arrived for the ball and the first thing they saw was a bunch of she- elves glancing at Legolas. Legolas didn't bother to look at them since his heart belongs to someone else. He hasn't confessed his love to her, but tonight, he will grab the chance to. Legolas noticed that a lot of men have red tulip in their hand. He heard that whoever presents Cellin a red tulip shows that they are available to her. His expression darkened a bit, but Aragorn patted his shoulder, showing that she will refuse those men. Suddenly, a sound of horn was heard. They were presenting the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien.<p>

Everyone watched as Celeborn and Galadriel walked down the stairs.

"Welcome, everyone. Today, the ball is to welcome the Fellowship of the Ring, but most of all, the ball is to celebrate that my youngest daughter have finally return home." Celeborn spoke loudly, "I would like to present to you my youngest daughter, Cellin."

All eyes are on Cellin as she gracefully walked down the stairs. Men who were holding red tulip, awed at her beauty. Cellin has inherited her mother's looks, but she inherited her father's wisdom.

As she walked down the last few steps, she hear how beautiful she is and how she and her older sister, Celebrian look a bit similar. Celeborn held a hand to Cellin and she took it. Then, Celeborn led her to the middle of the dance floor. Cellin instantly knew that the reason why her father led her to the middle of the dance floor is because of the father-daughter dance. They danced gracefully until the music came to a finish. Everyone clapped and the celebration began.

"You dance well, _tinu_." Galadriel said as she walked over.

"Indeed, you did, Cellin." Celeborn took her wife's hand, "Tell me, where did you learn how to dance so elegantly? Even I have trouble matching your footsteps."

Cellin smiled when she heard her mother and father's praise. "Back at Earth, my adoptive parents found out that I love to dance. They arranged me dancing lessons and I happily took the chance to learn it. After a few years, I have mastered a few dances along with my adoptive older brother, Derek."

"Do you miss your adoptive family?"

"I do." Cellin sighed, "But, sadly my adoptive parents died in an accident and left me with Derek."

Celeborn and Galadriel exchanged looks as they heard what happen to Cellin's adoptive parents.

"Derek had a lot of pressure in him since he inherited his family's business. And he was only 12 years old when he inherited it." Cellin continue, "However, he remained strong and had his uncle helping him. I remembered one time that he was so tired, he couldn't stay out of bed, but with the help from me and my adoptive uncle, he managed."

"Then, if you have a chance to see him again, will you take the chance or leave it." Galadriel asked.

"I will take it," Cellin responded, "When the time is right."

"You sound wise, my dear." Celeborn put his hands on Cellin's shoulders, "You know when the time is right and when the time is wrong. I am very proud of you."

"Thank you _ada_."

"Now, why don't you go enjoy the ball? I can sense that there are many men waiting for you to receive their flower." Celeborn said, "And maybe you will find your match tonight."

Cellin blushed at her father's words. She excused herself and walked away. Galadriel smiled faintly as she watches her daughter taking her leave.

"I see you have accepted those two together." Galadriel smirked slightly at her husband.

Celeborn let out a sigh. "He better treat her well or else.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Cellin walked to her friends, "Enjoying the ball."<p>

"Well, it is not that bad, lassie." Gimli grumbled, "But, it could have much better music."

"Hmmmm," Cellin said, "Maybe one day, you can show me how you, dwarfs celebrate, then?"

Gimli lit up immediately once he heard Cellin's suggestion. "Are you sure? The way dwarves celebrate are way different from the way elves celebrate."

"I am sure." Cellin nodded, "And I can tell that the way dwarves celebrate has a lot of involvement with alcohol."

"How do you know?" Gimli widened his eyes.

"Let's just say I know a lot of things that you don't know, Gimli." Cellin smiled cleverly.

Gimli looked away as he try to figure out what Cellin mean.

"So, Cellin." Boromir asked, "Did you receive any red tulips, yet?"

"Look for yourself, Boromir." Cellin gestured him to look at the pile of flowers she received. The entire pile was filled with red tulip. Some were in bouquets and some were just receive in a single red flower.

"That's a lot." Merry whispered.

"Indeed." Aragorn smirked, "Let me guess, you reject them all."

Cellin nodded, "_Ada_ said to reject them kindly, so I did."

"How?" Pippin asked.

"Touch them once and don't touch them again." Cellin spoke in a clever tone, "This shows that you are not interested towards them."

"And you haven't spoke a single word towards them?" Sam looked at Cellin.

"Well, I did." Cellin replied, "All I said was a thank you."

"Very wise of you." Aragorn chucked, "Very wise."

"Why, thank you, Aragorn." Cellin smiled.

Unfortunately, Cellin didn't notice Legolas standing there. Legolas was a bit nervous and try to talk to her, but can't. Then, Legolas saw an elf shyly asking Cellin for a dance. Looking at her friends, she accepted the elf's offer. Cellin felt uncomfortable as she dance with the stranger. The stranger had one of his hands on Cellin's waist and another hand clutching Cellin's hand. The poor elf tried to bring up a conversation, but he quickly stop since Cellin only did was nod or shake her head. The stranger even tries to press his body closer to Cellin, but Cellin took a step back away from him. _Can't wait to get this over with._ The dance was over and Cellin excused herself from the stranger before he could ask for a second dance. As she turned around, another elf ask for a dance. Groaning in her mind, she accepted. One by one, Cellin had to dance with all her suitors. This is going to be one long night for her.

* * *

><p>"I hate them all." Cellin muttered to herself as she sat down.<p>

Cellin finally escape from her suitors' clutches and had decided to walk around the garden. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, Cellin felt like herself. She leaned on a oak tree and closed her eyes.

"Aren't you suppose to be back at the ball?" a voice came up.

Cellin shot her eyes up and saw Legolas standing in front of her. She stood up and looked at Legolas.

"It is such a bothersome back there." Cellin said unhappily, "They couldn't stop bothering me."

"They?" Legolas raised an eyebrow.

"Suitors."

"Ahh, I see." Legolas finally realized, "Back at Mirkwood, women would always try to grab my attention, but I refuse to look at them."

"Really?"

"Yep." Legolas said, "But, there was one woman who caught my eye. I fell in love with her once I saw her. She was breathtaking and wise. Then, I realized that I want to be with her for the rest of my life. However, I was too shy to tell her how I feel."

"Oh." Cellin said as she tries to hide her disappointment.

"But, today, I said I will tell her how I feel." Legolas said as he pulled out something from his pocket.

Cellin gasped slightly as she saw Legolas pulling out a red tulip. Legolas got in one knee and present the flower to her.

"The woman I fell in love is part of the Fellowship of the Ring." Legolas spoke as he present the flower to Cellin, "The woman I fell in love is the Light Bearer and the hope of all elves, dwarves and men. The woman I fell in love is the youngest daughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of Lothlórien. The woman I fell in love is you."

Cellin had tears in her eyes as she took the red tulip. Legolas leaned a bit forward to hear Cellin's answer. Cellin took Legolas's hand and pulled him up for a hug.

"I love you, too Legolas." Cellin said as she hugged Legolas, "Ever since I met you, I want to be with you. But, aren't you afraid that Sauron might take me away from you."

"I am not afraid. I will make sure that he won't touch a single hair of yours even if I need to fight him." Legolas vowed, "I will stay by your side until my last."

"Then, so be it, my love."

Legolas hugged her back as soon as he heard Cellin's responses. She was his and he was hers.

Cellin pulled away and looks at Legolas' blue eyes. "What about your father, the king?"

"I am sure that my _ada_ will be pleased to hear that our houses joining together.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, my love." Legolas nodded, "He will."

Then, everything went silently as Legolas slowly lean in for a kiss. Wrapping her arms around Legolas' neck, Cellin kissed him back. The kiss was soft yet there was so much passion in it. Legolas pulled away and looked into Cellin's eyes.

"That was amazing." Legolas said.

Cellin blushed and looked away from Legolas. Her eyes landed on the path that takes her back to the ball. An idea came to Cellin as she looked back at Legolas.

"It seems the ball will be over soon." Cellin smiled, "Why don't we have the last dance for the ball?"

Legolas smirked once he heard Cellin's idea. "Then, let's go. Besides, it shows that you are mine and mine only."

Legolas and Cellin ran back to the ball, holding hands. And of course, they were just in time for the last dance. Cellin's suitors saw Cellin coming back, but soon stop when they noticed that Cellin is already taken by Legolas. Galadriel smiled with glee as she watches her daughter dancing with the Mirkwood prince. She turned to her husband and sent a message to him. _I told you so._

* * *

><p><strong>Red tulips mean a declaration of love<strong>

**Yay! They are together! I am sorry for the wait. I had a huge project and I had to finish it. Please REVIEW and I look forward to see you guys in the next chapter. Also, if you know any good Legolas' fanfic, please recommend some for me. Lately, I have been trying find a good Legolas' fanfic when I am bored. Thank- you!**


	11. Departing from home

Legolas woke up early in the morning and found himself lying on a cold empty bed. He quickly sat up and observes his surroundings. Was it a dream yesterday? Was he dreaming that he confessed his love to Cellin? Then, the bathroom door opened and someone stepped out. Legolas turned around and spot Cellin in a white robe. He grinned at the sight and made his way to her.

"I was wondering where you were?" Legolas wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I was just taking a bath." Cellin smiled as she put her hands on Legolas' chest.

"Well, you should have waited for me, so we can take it together." Legolas leaned in for a kiss, but Cellin blocked him.

"Wait, there is something I need to say." Cellin gave Legolas a worried look.

Legolas looked confused when Cellin placed her fingers on Legolas' lips when he was about to kiss. "What is it?"

"It's... _ada_." Cellin said slowly, "Last night, he knocked on my door while you were sleeping and told me that he wants to see you at his study room first thing in the morning."

Legolas looked down when he heard that Celeborn wants to see him. He gulped silently and hoped that Celeborn won't cut his head off. Cellin gently lifted Legolas' head up and looked at him in the eyes.

"Don't be afraid, my love." Cellin said as she placed her hand on Legolas' cheek, "I am sure _ada_ will approve our relationship."

"Really?"

"I am sure."

With that, Cellin kissed Legolas' soft lips. They kissed for awhile and broke apart. Legolas buried his head on Cellin's neck and prayed that Celeborn won't kill him.

* * *

><p>"You ask for me, Lord Celeborn." Legolas bowed once he reached Celeborn's study room.<p>

"Yes." Celeborn looked at him gravely, "I am now quite aware that you and my daughter are together now. And I hope you treat her well or else there would be consequences."

"I understand, my Lord." Legolas nodded.

"But, the one thing made me curious is why you chose my daughter when there are hundreds of females waiting for you to say yes to them."

"At first I thought that she was just any ordinary she-elf I met, but when I saw her laughed, smiled and even fight, I found out that I want to be with her and be the elf that always stay by her side." Legolas explained, "However, the one thing that caught my eye was that she has kind-hearted. Cellin is definitely special whether if she is the Light Bearer or not."

Celeborn felt touched when he listens to Legolas' explanation. It reminds him when he received Galadriel's father's approval. He smiled faintly and turned to Legolas.

"I give you my blessing, but I hope that your father would approve too." Celeborn said.

"I think he would agree."

"Good." Celeborn nodded, "Now, let's make our way to the dining room. Cellin is waiting along with my wife."

Celeborn and Legolas exit the room and walked towards the dining room. Celeborn stopped mid-way and looked at Legolas.

"I forgot to mention that if you are wondering what kind of consequences there are if you break my daughter's heart, go ask Elrond." Celeborn smirked faintly, "After all, he is married to my oldest daughter."

Celeborn chuckled silently and continue to walk, leaving Legolas gaping at what the Lord of Lothlórien just said. Legolas regain his posture and quickly walked towards to Celeborn.

* * *

><p>Cellin was waiting for Legolas at the dining room. She slowly drank her cup of medicine as she wonders what her father and Legolas talk about. Soon, her worries washed away when she noticed her father and Legolas walking to the table.<p>

"So, how was the talk?" Cellin walked to Legolas, "Any threats or anything?"

"It was fine." Legolas smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"But-" Cellin protested

"_Tinu_, Legolas and I had a wonderful conversation." Celeborn cut in, "I was just telling him where his place is."

"Oh." Cellin said.

"Enough talking." Galadriel walked to her husband's side, "Let's eat."

Cellin sat next to Legolas and started to eat. Legolas couldn't help noticed that there was a thick book sitting on top of Cellin's lap. After breakfast, Cellin and Legolas head to where the rest of the Fellowship camped. Aragorn saw them coming and brought Cellin into a hug.

"Congratulations," Aragorn smiled, "You found one lucky elf to be your match, Cellin."

Cellin blushed at that comment and buried her face on Legolas' shoulder. Legolas chuckled a bit before putting an arm around her waist.

"I must tell you this, Cellin." Aragorn said, "Legolas was quite jealous when you danced with your suitors."

"Hey!" Legolas protested, "You were the same, too."

"No, I wasn't." Aragorn denied.

"Oh, please, Aragorn." Cellin smirked slightly, "Don't you think I don't know

that you are in love with Arw-"

Aragorn covered her mouth. "Shhh." Aragorn said, "How did you know?"

"I figured it out." Cellin smiled cleverly.

"Then, don't tell anyone." Aragorn threatened.

"Hey, what's going on there?" a guffy voice said.

Cellin peered over Aragorn's shoulder and saw a grumbling Gimli making

his way towards them.

"Gimli, how are you doing?" Cellin smiled at the dwarf.

"I'm fine, I guess." Gimli said, "And I see that the elf-prince has earn a special spot in your heart, lassie."

"Of course, I did." Legolas said, "She is mine since the day I met her."

"Getting feisty, there Legolas." Boromir walked with the hobbits.

"Good morning, Boromir, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin." Cellin nodded to them.

"Good morning to you, Cellin." Sam exchanged his greetings.

The Fellowship continued to talk until an elf came to notified her that her parents are ready to train her. Cellin thanked the elf and turned to Legolas.

"Do you want to come, Legolas?" Cellin looked at him.

"Sure."

"How about you guys?" Cellin turned to her friends. They all nodded and followed her to an open field. There, they found Galadriel and Celeborn waiting for them. Galadriel and Celeborn were dressed in their usual style of clothes.

"_Ada. Nana_." Cellin kissed them in the cheek while the rest of the Fellowship bowed, "Are we going to train now?"

"Yes, _tinu_." Galadriel stroked her daughter's long golden hair, "Did you bring book?"

"Yes, I did," Cellin brought the book out, "Can we start now? I really curious what I can do?"

"Patients, Cellin." Celeborn said, "Let's start with basics."

The men of the Fellowship watch the only woman in the Fellowship train with her parents. Since they are leaving tomorrow, Cellin tried her best to do as much as she can learn. Soon, Cellin learned how to summon and control light from her hands. Also, she learned quite a few useful spells, but the one thing Cellin can do that surprised her parents was the ability to see the future by touching someone's hand. Galadriel and Celeborn didn't know about this since they don't know a lot about the Light Bearer's powers since the past Light Bearer were known for being mysterious. Anyways, Cellin was a quick learner, but she had a hard time summoning her true form. The Light bearers have a true form that can blind the darkness and since Cellin is the only Light bearer in Middle- Earth, her true form will change her appearance when summoned. Galadriel mentioned that there should be drawings on her skin that shows something representing the Light Bearer's personality. Unfortunately, Cellin wasn't able to do it.

"I give up." Cellin cried out loud, " I am not a very good Light Bearer."

"You are an excellent Light Bearer." Galadriel put her hand on Cellin's shoulder, "It takes time to get things right."

"I guess so." Cellin sighed.

The day went as usual. Cellin would continue to practice her powers and tried her best to summon her true form. Celeborn excused himself since he had work to do. Sooner or later, the sun was already set down and was replaced by the moon and stars. Cellin stared at the moon through her window. This was her last day at home and she's leaving.

* * *

><p>Cellin couldn't keep her eyes away from the three white boats that were waiting to be sailed. She was dressed in a dark green tunic, black leggings and black boots. Her hair was perfectly braided as she waits for her parents to come to say good bye. The Fellowship formed a single line with Cellin standing last, knowing that her parents want to see her for the last moment. They faced the direction where Celeborn was walking with heads up high. Behind the Lord of Lothlórien were several elves holding grey cloaks. The elves came up to them and help put their cloaks on.<p>

"Never before had we clad strangers in the garb of our people." Celeborn eyed the Fellowship, "May these cloaks help you from unfriendly eyes." His eyes landed on Cellin with worry and sadness. Cellin gave him a small smile to show him that she will come back alive.

Cellin turned around once she heard some rustling sound. There, a white boat carved like a swan approached the shore. Galadriel came out with the help of Celeborn. There were a few maids followed her and took a few steps towards the Fellowship. Galadriel approached to Legolas first and presented him his gift.

"My gift to you, Legolas." Galadriel said as she handed him a elegantly carved bow, "Is a Bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland's kin."

Legolas examined the bow with awe and noticed that the string was made of the hair from the Lady of Light. He couldn't keep his hands off from the bow.

Galadriel move to Merry and Pippin. She took two daggers out placed them on their hands.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin." Galadriel spoke softly at them, "They have already seen service in war." The hobbits unsheathed the weapons that the Lady of Light bestowed them and revealed a long blade. Pippin glanced at Galadriel's gentle blue eyes. Galadriel smiled softly as she noticed how Pippin was a bit scared. "Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage."

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee," Galadriel handed him his gift, "Elven rope made of Hithlain."

"Thank, my lady." Sam took the rope carefully with his two hands and glanced at his fellow friends, "Everyone has does nice shiny daggers."

Galadriel just smiled and move on. She look at Gimli who had his head down the whole time.

"And what gift would a dwarf ask the elves?" Galadriel asked.

"Nothing." Gimli immediately replied, but then slowly raised his head up, "Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim once last time. For she is more fair more fair than all the jewels beneath the Earth."

Galadriel giggled at the complaint Gimli said. Gimli grunted and looked away. However, he shyly looks at her again. He told her what gift he wants. Galadriel handed him his gift and moved on to the next member of the Fellowship.

"I have nothing greater to give than the gift you already bear." Galadriel touch the necklace that Aragorn was wearing. Cellin noticed that it was the Evenstar that Arwen had told her about.

"_Am meleth dîn._" Galadriel gazed at the necklace and looked at Aragorn with sad eyes, "_I ant e guil Arwen Undómiel pígatha._"

" _Aníron i e broniatha, ad ae periatham athar i methid en-amar hen._" Aragorn replied sadly, "_Aníron i e círatha na Valannor._"

"The choice is yet before her." Galadriel spoke strongly, "You have your choice to make, Aragorn. To rise above the height all your father's since the days of Elendil. Or to fall into darkness with all that is left of your kin."

Galadriel paused for moment before she bid her farewell and went to Frodo.

"Farewell, Frodo Baggins." Galadriel said as she handed him his gift, "I give you the Light of Eärendil, our most beloved star." She pressed a small kiss on Frodo's forehead before she stand before her youngest daughter.

"_Tinu._" Galadriel pressed her hand on Cellin's cheek, "I will miss you."

"I will miss you, too _nana_." Cellin said as she reached to hug her mother. Then, her father came and she hugged him, too."

"Please stay safe and come back soon." Celeborn murmured as he wrapped his arms tightly around her daughter.

"I will _ada_." Cellin replied as she pulled away from the hug.

"This is my gift to you, _tinu_." Galadriel showed her the gifts, "These weapons use to be Elaneril and they have already seen war, but they can always see it again."

Cellin looked at the weapons that were in front of her. The weapons of the Light Bearer. Cellin carefully took the sword and found it light weighted. The handle was made of mithril with a white gem embedded on it.

"This is the Sword of the _Dagor_." Galadriel smiled softly as Cellin examined the sword, "It is quite powerful when it faces evil ."

Cellin strapped it on her sword belt before taking the next weapon that waits for her.

"This is beautiful." Cellin touched the engravings on the bow, "It is perfect when it comes to battle."

"That, my dear, is the Bow of the _Alqua_. It means 'swan' in the common tongue." Celeborn said as he watch Cellin carefully taking it from its box.

"_Nana, Ada_." Cellin looked up at them, "Thank-you."

Cellin hugged her parents for the last time before she departs with the Fellowship.

"Stay safe, _tinu_." Galadriel pressed a kiss on her youngest daughter's forehead, "May the Valar guide you when the time is needy."

Cellin pulled away and bowed before joining Legolas. Legolas gave her an assuring smile and got on the boat. Legolas, Gimli and Cellin were sharing one boat while Aragorn, Sam and Frodo shared another. Boromir, Merry and Pippin, also shared a boat together since Celeborn gave them three boats.

"So, Gimli." Cellin smirked slightly as she got on the boat, "How's it like sharing a boat with two elves?"

Gimli grunted a bit before he replied. "It is not bad, I guess. You are quite different, Cellin besides being the Light Bearer."

"Oh, really?" Cellin looked at Gimli with a hint of curiosity, "How so?"

"You don't care about yourself like other women do." Gimli answered, "You care about others before you care about yourself."

Cellin laughed a bit at what Gimli said. "You are very kind, Gimli."

Then, the boat started to sail away from the shores. Galadriel raised her hand as a farewell to the Fellowship. Cellin look at her home for once more with sadness in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Legolas gently paddled the boat until the silence was broken by Gimli. He muttered about Galadriel's beauty and the gift he had received from her. Cellin couldn't help, smiled. Her beloved watch the dwarf go on and on about it.<p>

"What was her gift?" Legolas asked.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head." Gimli said, but then he softly toned his voice down, "But, she gave me three."

The two elves exchanged looks at what Galadriel bestowed for Gimli. The dwarf glanced at Legolas once he turned around.

"What did she give you?" Gimli questioned, "A new bow, perhaps?"

"Correct." Legolas said, "She gave the Bow of the Galadhrim, Gimli."

"Hmmmm," Gimli turned and look at Cellin, "And what did she give you?"

"My mother gave me the weapons that belonged Elaneril." Cellin showed Gimli her sword and bow, "I must cherish them since they were forged to prevent evil from destroying Middle Earth."

They continue to sail until they found the passage getting narrowed. The sun shined brightly behind the two statues that towered before them. Each one perfectly carved and had one had up like they are stopping those who are meant for harm.

"Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old, my kin." Aragorn whispered.

Cellin took a glimpse at Aragorn. She remembered that her _ada_ had told her that Aragorn is the Isildur's only heir. It is his destiny that he will ascend to the throne. Celeborn was right. Aragorn could not hide from it.

_Aragorn, it is your only destiny and...hope._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Am meleth dîn<strong>_**. **_**I ant e guil Arwen Undómiel pígatha**_**= For her love. I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar will diminish. **

_**Aníron i e broniatha, ad ae periatham athar i methid en-amar hen**_**I would have her leave these shores and be with her people.**

_**Aníron i e círatha na Valannor**_**= I would have her take the ship to Valinor.**

_**Dagor**_**= Battle**

_**Alqua**_**= Swan**

**So, its probably been a week since I posted a chapter. I have posted this chapter after the pile of homework I had to battle through. Please enjoy reading this chapter and REVIEW! PLEASE! I will see you in the next chapter. Bye!**


	12. Losing a warrior

"Here, bring the wood over there, Merry." Cellin pointed where the wood should be, "And maybe start a fire if you can."

"Alright." Merry took the wood into his arms and walked where Cellin told him to.

Cellin took a quick look around her surroundings to make sure everyone is alright. Legolas and Aragorn was discussing what route they should take for tomorrow while Gimli was watching the hobbits. However, there was one person that Cellin could see sitting on a rock, sulking. Cellin walked over and sat beside him.

"What's wrong, Frodo?" Cellin said.

Frodo didn't say anything and just stared at the sky.

"I know you are worried about the ring you are holding, Frodo." Cellin sighed, "But, netherless you are a ring bearer. Your job is to hold the one ring until we reach to Mount Doom and you can cast it to the pits. Do not let the ring tempt you."

Frodo let out a deep breath that he was holding back and looked at Cellin. "I understand, but what if we don't succeed? What will we do?"

Cellin let out a small smile. "Then, we just have to make our own path to destroy it."

"But-"

"Don't fret, Frodo." Cellin assured him by putting a hand on Frodo's until she realized what happen and quickly pulled away, "We are doing this quest and we are going to succeed." Cellin stood up, but then stopped once she heard Frodo said something that made her stopped.

"But, can't you hold the ring." Frodo said, "You are after all the Light Bearer."

Cellin turned around. "I may be the Light Bearer. However, you are more bound to the Sauron than me, Frodo."

With that, Cellin walked away, leaving Frodo pondering at what Cellin meant.

* * *

><p>Legolas and Aragorn were talking about what path they should take tomorrow until Cellin walked to them. Legolas was instantly at her side once he saw Cellin's face.<p>

"I saw something when I accidently touched Frodo's hand." Cellin lowered her eyes, "But, it was blurry."

"Then, can you figure out anything in that vision that might give us a hint?" Legolas said as he gently let Cellin lean on him.

"I remember that there were three arrows notched and killed a man. Then, the rest was gone." Cellin explained, "I have a feeling that this person is someone we all know, but I don't know who is it?"

Aragorn didn't say anything as he smoke on his pipe and listen to Cellin. He put down his pipe and looked at Cellin. "It seems you are powers are improving bit by bit."

"Yeah, I guess. But, what are we going to do about the vision I just saw." Cellin sent a worried look to Aragorn, "We can't let that man die, can we?"

"We will try our best, Cellin." Legolas comfort her, "Trust me."

Cellin nodded and lean closer to Legolas. She pray that the man isn't one of the men in the Fellowship especially Legolas. Cellin continued to lean on Legolas as she let her thoughts wandered around her. Unfortunately, her thoughts were broke once she sense something.

"Where is the hobbits and Boromir?" Cellin shot her eyes open as soon as she feels something strange.

"They might be finding more wood for the fire." Gimli gumbled.

Cellin's face went blank immediately. What Gimli said was not true. They couldn't be finding more wood. Something felt really wrong. Suddenly, an arrow whized through the air and hit a tree. Everyone took out their weapons. Cellin study the arrow that just came. _No! They are after Frodo._

"Goblins." Cellin yelled, "They are after Frodo and the ring."

Goblins came out and started to fight against them. There were just too many of them and there seems to be no end. Cellin released an arrow after another. She make sure none of the goblins hurt her friends. The fight went on and on until a sound of a horn was heard.

The horn of Gondor.

* * *

><p>Cellin ran to where the horn was called. Once she was there, she saw Boromir fighting alone as he tries to protect the hobbits. Cellin fight her way to the hobbits and Boromir. Frodo was swinging his sword and dodging those who tried to kill him. Pippin and Merry did the same like Frodo.<p>

"Pippin! Merry!" Cellin ran towards them, "Stay close to each other and protect yourselves."

Boromir and Cellin continue to fight their enemies. The battle was reeked with blood as each orc fell to their death. Cellin looked at her surrounds and found out that her beloved Legolas was no where in sight along with Aragorn. But, still, Cellin fought until the end of the battle. Boromir blow his horn again and again until something terrible happen.

With an inhuman shriek, an orc aimed his arrow towards Cellin. It let it fly to her, but Boromir pushed Cellin away and let the poison arrow fly into his chest. Laying flat on the ground, the Light Bearer turned her head with tears that are trying to fall down on her face. She let out a cried, but no one can hear her. Cellin stood up and killed every orc that tried to get into her way. The Man of Gondor slewed his opponents while fighting the pain that he received. Even with a glimpse at his face in battle, Cellin can tell that he is loyal to the Fellowship. Releasing an arrow to kill an orc, a bird's cried was heard loud and clear.

She whirled her face and saw Boromir with not one, but three arrows embedded in his chest.

"Boromir!" Cellin cried, "No!"

Cellin was about to rushed over to him, but she noticed that the orcs were

retreating. The orcs were carrying something or someone. Then, that's when Cellin found out that the orcs have Pippin and Merry. _They have them._ Cellin stumbled down to the ground. She crawled to Boromir as she cried. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli rushed forward once they saw a fallen Boromir and a crying Cellin.

"Cellin!" Legolas hugged her, "Are you alright?"

"I… am alright," Cellin responded quietly, "But, he isn't"

Cellin drifted her eyes to Boromir. Aragorn ran to Boromir and hold the Man of Gondor's shoulders.

"They took the little ones." Boromir said.

"Stay still." Aragorn whispered as he tries to find a way to heal Boromir.

"Frodo!" Boromir breathed unevenly, "Where is Frodo?"

"I let Frodo go." Aragorn said with regret in his voice.

"Then, you did what I could not." Boromir replied, "I tried to take the ring from him."

"The ring is beyond our reach."

"Forgive me. I did not see… I have friend you all."

"No, Boromir." Aragorn said softly, "You have fought bravely."

Aragorn looked at one of the arrows that was embedded on Boromir's chest. He was about to pull them out, but Boromir stopped him.

"Leave it." Boromir placed his hand on top of Aragorn, "It is over. The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness. And my city is ruin."

"I do not know what strength is in my blood." Aragorn whispered, "But I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall. Nor let our people fall."

"Our people… Our people." Boromir's eyes shine with hope.

The wounded man turned to the two elves that sat beside Aragorn.

"You ...did …your best." Boromir winced.

"But, I knew someone in our company will fall into the death after Gandalf." Cellin cried, "I didn't know that it was you who will die. I am so sorry! I am so sorry!"

Boromir used all his might to put a small smile on his face. "It... is alright. You still need training for your powers."

"But-" Cellin said.

"Trust me." Boromir cut her off, "Please."

Cellin nodded slowly to Boromir. The Man of Gondor turned to Legolas.

"Treat... her well." Boromir glanced at Legolas, "She is like a sister to me."

"I will." Legolas vowed.

Boromir tried to take his sword until Aragorn took it and placed it on the warrior's hand. He placed it on his chest before saying his last few words.

"My captain." Boromir said his last words, "My king."

With that, he closed his eyes slowly and his hand fell down to the ground.

Everything went silent for a moment. Aragorn kissed Boromir's forehead.

"Be at peace." Aragorn murmured, "Son of Gondor."

"Let's us not leave him on the ground where these filthy orc laid." Cellin said, "Let's prepare him a boat, so nature can see him one last time before he is forever gone in their sight."

* * *

><p>Boromir's body was placed carefully on the boat. With his sword, shield and horn with him, many can notice that the Man of Gondor was an honourable warrior. Cellin hummed a lament for Boromir as she watch it sailed until it is nowhere in sight.<p>

Legolas placed a comforting arm around her and held her tightly. The Mirkwood prince knew that his beloved had seen many of her loved one die. Cellin gave Legolas an assuring smile that she is fine before walking away.

"Are we going to follow the hobbits?" Cellin walked to Aragorn.

"Frodo and Sam will arrived at the eastern shore soon. We must make haste." Legolas said and turned around. However, Aragorn didn't make a move.

"Aren't you coming, Aragorn?" Cellin sent a worried look to him.

"His fate is not in our hands anymore." Aragorn replied.

Cellin looked down to the ground. Aragorn was right. Frodo must destroy the ring himself.

"Then, let's go find Merry and Pippin." Cellin smiled faintly, "And hunt those who kidnapped them."

Aragorn returned the smile. "Then, we should hurry."

Legolas took Cellin's hand as they ran into the forest with their friends. Footsteps as light as a feather, the four are ready for whatever comes to them. _Ready or not, Sauron. I will make sure you are gone forever._

**I am sorry that I didn't post a chapter in 2 weeks because I so many tests that came up before spring break and I needed to study. Also, I am looking for someone who can draw Cellin for me, so if anyone of you guys want to draw her, feel free to message me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading chapter 12 and please REVIEW. I will see you guys in the next chapter. Bye!**


	13. Hope is growing

Cellin observed the sky as it was painted in a beautiful shade of blue. She walked along with her beloved and noticed fresh footprints were stamped on the ground. However, the Uruk-hai is still not to be seen.

"I can't see them at all." Cellin murmured, "But, I have a feeling that they were here."

"We will find them, soon." Legolas assured her.

Cellin nodded and made her way to Aragorn and Gimli. However, she stopped as soon as she heard a low rumble. The rumble from the hooves of a horse. There were more than fifteen riders riding through the open fields of Rohan. The four quickly move away from the opening and hide themselves between rocks.

"Rohirrim." Cellin whispered softly to herself.

Dashing as fast as the wind, the riders rode proud and strong along with their horses. Some riders hold a banner that claims that they are from Rohan. Their armour glistened through the sky. As they pass the four that were hidden between rocks, Aragorn took the opportunity to stand up and ask the riders a question.

"Rider of Rohan!" Aragorn cried, "What news from the Mark?"

One of the riders raised his spear and directed the whole group to change its course. Legolas pulled Cellin closer as the company for riders pointed their spears to them. The four were pressed into a tight circle with spears pointing at them.

The leader of the army of riders came forward. He walked towards Aragorn with his helmet on.

"What business does two elves, a man and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" The leader asked

None of Cellin's friends speak a word to him.

"Speak quickly!" The man urged.

"Give me your name horse-master and I shall give you mine." Gimli spoke first. Cellin has a feeling that Gimli is somewhat challenging the man.

The man dismounted his horse in a flash and glared at Gimli as he walked.

"I would cut off your head, dwarf," He said with anger, "if it stood, but a little higher from ground."

Legolas quickly notched an arrow and aimed at the man.

"You would die before your stroke fell." Legolas hissed, ignoring the spears that were pointed to his direction.

"Legolas." Cellin placed a hand on his chest and slowly shakes her head, "No."

Aragorn looked at his friend with disapproval written all over his face as he gently pushed Legolas' arm away. The Mirkwood prince lowered his weapons, but still is glaring at the strange man.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Aragorn turned to the man, "This is Gimli, son of Glóin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm and Cellin, the…"

Aragorn stopped since he wasn't sure if he should tell a stranger that Cellin is the Light Bearer. Cellin noticed it and helped Aragorn by finishing the introduction he made.

"Allow me to finish what Aragorn was about to say." Cellin stepped forward with a faint smile, "I am Cellin, daughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of Lothlórien."

The man didn't show any knowledge as he absorbed the words into his head.

"We are friends of Rohan, and of Théoden, your king." Aragorn mentioned.

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." The man softened his expression. "Not even his kin." He removed his helmet and continued on. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over the lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished." The man came a bit closer with anger written all over his face. "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets."

The man looked at Gimli before he looked at Legolas.

"The White Wizard is no longer the White Wizard we know." Cellin held her head high, "Someone has already replaced him."

The man gave a strange and confused look to her. The Light Bearer's friends looked at her as she had seen something from the future.

"We are no spies." Aragorn said, "We track a party of Urak-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." The man replied.

"But there were two hobbits." Gimli erupted anxiously, "Did you see two hobbits with them?"

"They would be small. Only children to your eyes." Aragorn glanced at the man.

The rider shook his head slightly. "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them."

He pointed at the white smoke that wasn't too far ahead.

"Dead?" Gimli choked

"I am sorry." The man looked at Gimli

However, Cellin stayed strong. She has a feeling they are still alive. Thinking deeply for a plan, she noticed something that might help her. She walked to the man with Legolas behind her.

"May I?" Cellin held up her hand.

The man looked confused at first until he finally realized that the lady in front of her is asking for his hand. He hesitant a bit before he gave his hand to her.

Cellin smiled a bit before she use her powers on him. "I am sorry if I go a bit too far."

She quickly grasp the man's hand before he could even protest. Closing her eyes, she tries to find any sign of the two hobbits she is looking for. But then, she went a bit overboard and saw what happen few days ago. This man is the king's nephew. He was banished from his own home and could not return. Cellin also saw a woman that bears a few resemblances to the man and a pale man with black hair who seems he has a deep hatred to the two. Cellin released to the man's hand and slowly opens her eyes.

"Thank-you, Éomer." Cellin said before she join Legolas.

Éomer was taken back. He didn't tell her his name and already, she knew who he was. He stared at her for a long time, but soon he met a glaring Legolas. Éomer looked away and let out a whistle.

"Hasufel! Arod!" Eomer called. Two riderless horses appear and came up to Éomer. "May these horses bear you better fortune than their former master."

Aragorn silently took the horses from Éomer.

"Farewell." Éomer turned to walk away. He mounted his own horse and look one more time at the four. "Look for your friends, but do not trust hope. It has forsaken these lands."

Before Éomer and his company gallop away, Cellin wants to ask him one more question.

"Wait." Cellin yelled, "Aren't you curious what I did to you?"

Éomer puzzled a bit before responding. "I am curious on how you know my name when I didn't introduce myself to you."

"Then, I shall give you the answer." Cellin said, "I am the hope of all elves, dwarves and men like you."

Éomer slightly gaped at what Cellin had just said. He quickly adjusts himself on his horse.

Not sparing a glance to the four, he commanded his company away. "We ride north!"

The riders galloped away, leaving the four behind themselves.

* * *

><p>Couldn't wait any longer, Aragorn paired up with Gimli while Legolas paired up with Cellin. Swiftly galloping through hills, Legolas couldn't stop pondering on what his beloved seen when she touched Éomer's hand. He looked down at Cellin who was leaning on him.<p>

"What did you see?"

"See what, Legolas?" Cellin looked at him.

"What did you see from Éomer's past?" Legolas asked again.

Cellin went silent at that question. "I saw a woman that might be his sister and a pale man."

"That's all?" Legolas raised an eyebrow.

"I do not wish to go into more depth." Cellin pursed her lips, "I don't what to expose someone's past without their permission."

"I understand." Legolas nodded.

* * *

><p>"Orc blood." Gimli spat.<p>

Cellin closed her eyes for a moment. She could feel life everywhere. Nature's life. It made Cellin remember about her home. However, she snapped her eyes open once she felt something that doesn't feel right at all. There was anger flowing in the air.

"These are strange tracks." Aragorn said as he bends down and examined the markings that were embedded on the ground.

"The air is so close in here." Gimli looked at his surroundings.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory." Legolas whispered softly, "And anger."

"The trees are anger on what others did to their forest." Cellin observed the trees, "I can hear their voices getting angrier by the second, yet they seem to be begging me to heal them."

A groan was heard. From low to high and from side to side, it was everywhere. Gimli brought his axe up and stayed alert.

"The trees are speaking to one another." Legolas widened his eyes.

"Gimli." Aragorn made a gesturing motion with his eyes, "Lower you axe."

Gimli lowered his axe, but still stayed alert.

Legolas and Cellin stopped their walk. They sensed a presence walking towards them. The Light Bearer has a good feeling that she know who this person is.

"_Aragorn, nad no ennas!_" Legolas hissed.

"_Man cenich?_" Aragorn asked to make sure.

"The White Wizard approaches." Legolas said.

Aragorn remembered what Éomer told him. Saruman is controlling Rohan for now.

"Do not let him speak." Aragorn reaches for his sword, "He will put a spell on us."

The Ranger pulled his sword halfway while Gimli took a good grip on his axe. Legolas notched his arrow, but Cellin didn't. She can feel that whoever the person is, doesn't mean any harm.

"We must be quick." Aragorn whispered.

Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli spinned and attacked the blinding white light. Unfortuantly, there wasn't any effect. The person used his staff to defend himself, sending the arrows and axe away. Aragorn dropped his sword when he noticed it turned orange.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." The figure said with a familiar voice.

"Where are they?" Aragorn yelled.

Cellin look at Aragorn disapprove written all over her face before she turned to the figure. "I apologize for my friend's behaviour. Can you tell us where they are, White Wizard?"

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday." The wizard replied, "They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" Aragorn demanded, "Show yourself."

The figure stepped forward, revealing himself to the four. He wore a white robe and hold a white staff. His hair was white, but his smile never changed. Cellin laughed faintly at Gimli's gaping mouth. Legolas bowed first before Gimli. Feeling overjoyed at the person standing before her, Cellin rushed to hug him.

"I miss you, Gandalf." Cellin hugged him tightly, "We miss you."

Gandalf chuckled. "I miss you, too Light Bearer."

"It cannot be." Aragorn whispered.

"But, it was." Cellin said, "I have foreseen it."

"You fell…" Aragorn took a small step forward.

"Through fire," Gandalf said slowly, "And water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead, and everyday was as long as a life age of Earth. But it was not the end, I felt life in me again. I've been sent back, until my task is done.

"Gandalf-" Aragorn took another step forward.

"Gandalf?" He question, but soon realized something, "Yes. That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

"It was," Cellin raised an eyebrow, "But, I assume that only the 'Grey' is change."

"Gandalf." Gimli smiled happily.

"I am Gandalf the White." Gandalf peered over Aragorn's shoulder to look at Legolas and Gimli, "And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

* * *

><p>The five were getting ready with their horses once they were out of the woods. Arod neighed happily as it saw Legolas and Cellin rubbed it's neck. Aragorn smiled at Hasufel as it tries to chew on the ranger's sleeve. Gandalf gazed at the empty plains as he is looking for something. He let out a shrill whistle that can be heard far away.<p>

Then, a loud neigh was heard. It's was pure white like snow as it galloped towards Gandalf.

"That is one of the _Mearas,_" Legolas awed, "Unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

"It's beautiful." Cellin whispered.

The white horse stopped in front of Gandalf, allowing the wizard to touch him.

"Shadowfax," Gandalf pats its head, "Is the Lord of all Horses and has been my friend through many dangers."

"I have heard stories from my father when he and I were studying some maps during the days when I was at Lothlórien." Cellin smiled as the horse bowed to her, "My father said Shadowfax runs as fast as the wind with no one to tame it until someone came along." Cellin glanced at Gandalf. "He is a worthy steed, Gandalf."

"He is." Gandalf smiled back.

Gandalf got on Shadowfax and looked at the others. They got the order and mounted their steed. Aragorn got on first before extending a hand towards Gimli. The dwarf hesitant a bit before taking the ranger's hand. Legolas and Cellin got on their ride and wait for Gandalf's command.

"We ride to Edoras!" Gandalf announced.

With a gentle tug, they ride to the Kingdom of Rohan.

* * *

><p><strong>That is all for chapter 13. Sorry for making you wait. I had lots of things to do during my spring break and it involves a lot of studying. Please REVIEW and I am still looking for someone to draw Cellin for me. Thank-you!<strong>


	14. Rohan

The five riders stopped at the steps of the castle. With her blue eyes looking at her surroundings, the city looked pitiful. The city has lost it's beauty. Cellin looked up and saw a familiar woman. She wore a white dress as she gazed down the city. The Light Bearer quickly divert her attention to the wooden doors as it open. A man named Háma that Gandalf recalled, marched towards them with a group of soldiers behind him. Gandalf gave him a smile, but the man didn't smile back.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame." Háma said, "By order of Gríma Wormtongue."

Gandalf let out a soft sigh before looking at his companion. They immediately know what to do and hang over their weapons.

Aragorn removed his blades to the closest guard. Gimli looked at his double-edged axe one last time before handing it over. It was his most precious thing. Then, he surrendered his hatchets and single bladed axe. Legolas already hand over his bow and arrows along with the weapons that belonged to the hobbits. Cellin went to the nearest soldier and gave the soldier her weapons. First, she hand over her bow and arrows, following with her sword. Then, she unbuckled a belt that hold ten throwing knives that was gifted from Elrond and a dagger. The soldier had a lot of trouble holding the pile of weapons that belongs to Cellin only.

"Is that all?" The soldier whimpered.

Legolas and Aragorn gave her a look to make sure that she handed all her weapons over. Cellin sighed before taking a small dagger out from her right boot. She tossed on the pile which cause the soldier to panic more.

"That's all." Cellin nodded.

Gandalf gave a small smile to Háma, but the soldier looked at the object Gandalf is holding. "You staff?" He said.

"Oh." Gandalf looked at the man, "You would not part an old man from his walking stick?"

Háma hesitant a bit before gesturing the group to follow him.

Legolas took Cellin's hand as they walk into the castle.

* * *

><p>Cellin and her friends entered the dark throne room. Háma bowed to the king, before revealing the five. As they walked, figures dressed in dark clothing stared at them.<p>

Théoden sat on his throne like a withering tree. He is no longer the strong king that others knew. His skin wrinkled and his hair became white. A pale man with black hair sat next him. The man is surely the one that Háma have mentioned. This man is for sure Gríma Wormtongue. Gríma remind Cellin of a leech. A leech that sneakily drinks blood from others for its own needs.

"My Lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming." He whispered to the King.

A loud bang can be heard as the doors closed behind them.

Gandalf let go of Legolas' arm and continued to walk forward. Legolas took Cellin's hand since he wants to make sure she is alright. He tightened the grip as soon he sense danger all around him. He has a feeling that someone has an eye on her in the throne room.

Gríma went closer to Théoden and whispered something to his ear. "He is a herald of woe."

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf said.

"He is not welcome." Gríma whispered to the King the third time.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Théoden muttered with weary.

"Adjust question my liege." Gríma stood up and faced to the five, "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." Gandalf revealed his white staff.

"His staff." Gríma quickly walked backwards with fear in his eyes, "I told you take the Wizard's staff."

Men started to move in and attacked. These men are probably men that Gríma has chosen to do his dirty work. The nearest soldier attacked Cellin, but the Light Bearer flipped him over and kicked him in the stomach. Gandalf nodded to her and strode to Théoden. Cellin walked behind him to make sure no one was able to attacked the wizard.

"Théoden, son of Thengel." Gandalf cried in a powerful tone as Cellin punched at a guard that tried to attack the wizard. "Too long have you sat in the shadows." He stopped at the last step before the throne and glazed at the broken king.

Gríma witnessed what happen and tried to make his escape. However, Gimli stopped him by putting his foot on the worm's chest. "I would stay still if I were you"

"Hearken to me." Gandalf called out and raised his hand to the king. Closing his eyes and murmured in a soft voice. "I release you from the spell."

However, nothing happen. The broken king let out a mocking laugh. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey."

Gandalf shed his cloak, revealing himself in white robes. The halls were flooded with bright light. The mocking laugh became a startling surprise.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf advanced forward.

Soft footsteps came running in. The woman that Cellin noticed earlier. She was still clad in white as she tried to run to her king. Aragorn stopped her before she can cause trouble. "Wait."

"If I go, Théoden dies!" The King hissed. The sound of his voice is most likely Saruman.

Gandalf shoved his staff forward, causing the king to be fully pressed against the throne.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him." Gandalf declared.

"Rohan is mine!" The king hissed once again.

"Be gone!" Gandalf shoved his staff further.

The King's body twisted violently and gave a cried before slamming himself back on the throne. Cellin took a small step forward to see what effect had been made. The king let out a small moan and arched forward. As he was about to fall, the white maiden trudge forward to catch him.

Colour started to slowly come back. His hair went from white to golden brown and the sickly pale skin was replaced with a more peachy colour. Théoden has return.

He blinked a few times and looked at the maiden. "I know your face." He murmured, "Eowyn, Eowyn."

The maiden smiled with tears in her eyes. Her uncle is back to himself.

Théoden glanced over Eowyn's shoulder. "Gandalf."

"Breathe the free air again my friend." The wizard smiled.

The king stood up with the help of his niece.

"Dark have been my dreams of late." Théoden whispered.

"You fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped you sword." Gandalf suggested.

The king reached for his sword and let the blade be free from it's sheath. He stared at his sword until he realized there is matters to be held. Wormtongue was still pressed down on the floor. His pale face hold a horror look once he realized that the King is no longer wrapped around his crooked finger.

* * *

><p>The Light Bearer watched as the leech rolled down the stairs. His black fur coat makes him look like a ball of hair and some of the guards couldn't contain their laugh. Everyone had a satisfied smile on their face.<p>

Evil has been driven off.

"I have only ever served you, my lord." Gríma staggered backwards as Théoden advances forward.

"You leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast." Théoden glared at him.

"Send me not from your sight." The pale man panicked as the king raised his sword.

The king was about to kill the man until Aragorn stopped him.

"No my lord!" Aragorn catched Théoden's hand, "No my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

Wormtongue look up to see what has happen. He quickly go up and force his way out.

"Get out of my way!" Gríma pushed the villagers.

"Hail, Théoden King." Aragorn announced to the crowd who bowed low to the ground.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?" The king turned to ask the people behind him.

* * *

><p>Light has finally made an appearance. The Light Bearer sat on a chair as she read through the ancient book that was pass on to her. Cellin has still much to learn about her powers and her responsibility. She continued to read until she heard a soft knock.<p>

"Come in." Cellin said.

The door opened and revealed Eowyn holding a few dresses.

"Pardon for the intrusion, I just want to give you a few dresses to wear since you are going to stay here for awhile." Eowyn smiled faintly as she placed the dresses on the bed.

Cellin walked over to Eowyn and took a look at the dresses.

"These are beautiful, Lady Eowyn." Cellin smiled at her, "Thank-you."

"Your welcome." Eowyn replied, "If you excused me, I will take my leave."

The lady was about to leave until Cellin stopped her.

"Wait." Cellin called out.

Eowyn turned around to see what is wrong. "Yes."

"I was wondering if you could help me with my dress." Cellin asked, "I don't know which dress to wear, so if you please."

Eowyn laughed a little and walked towards the Light Bearer. "I would love to help you."

As time passed by, the two ladies gotten closer. However, Cellin didn't tell Eowyn that she is the Light-Bearer. Then, there was a knock from the door. Eowyn walked to the door and her face lit with happiness.

"Éomer!" Eowyn flung her arms around his neck.

The man hugged her back. "I miss you, sister. That leech locked me in the dungeons until today."

Eowyn pulled him into the room and pulled him towards Cellin. "Éomer, this is Cellin. She is part of the group that help us free our king."

Éomer looked at Cellin and immediately bow. "My Lady, I couldn't thank you enough. You helped me twice. You first reminded me to not give up hope and now you have save our king."

Eowyn looked confused at what his brother said. "Éomer, what do you mean?"

Cellin pulled him up to his feet. "There is no need to thank me, Éomer. It is after all my duty."

"But, my lady-"

"Don't call me 'my lady'." Cellin cut him off, "Call me Cellin. You too, Eowyn. I am hardly a lady."

Eowyn watched at the scene unfold in front of her. "Have you met before?"

"Yes, we did." Cellin smiled at her, "My friends and I were trying to find our friends when we came across your brother."

"Yes. I remember that." Éomer nodded, "Have you found your friends yet?"

Cellin shocked her head. "We haven't yet."

"Then, let's us send a search party to find them." Eowyn suggested.

"No." Cellin said, "We will see them soon. We must do what we must do now."

The three talked for awhile until a servant came and said that Théoden King request for Cellin's presence.

"If you excuse me." Cellin bowed and followed the servant.

* * *

><p>Gandalf and Théoden were waiting for Cellin at the balcony. They talked about how Sauron is moving quickly and can be a threat to everyone in Middle Earth. Soon, the wizard turned around and saw Cellin walking towards them in a white dress with a silver trim.<p>

"My lord." Cellin bowed, "It is a honour to finally meet you."

"Please rise!" Théoden took a step forward, "Anyone who is a friend of Gandalf is also my friend."

Cellin stood up and looked at Théoden. "Thank-you, my lord."

"Gandalf has told me that you are very important person in Middle Earth." Théoden said, "However, he won't tell me the reason."

Cellin turned her head to the wizard. "You didn't tell him, Gandalf."

"I do not reveal any information about you to anyone even friends." Gandalf said, "You play an important role in Middle Earth, Cellin. So, it should be you who reveal who you are."

Cellin thought about this for a moment. _Should I reveal who I am to the king? Or should I not?_

"My Lord, are you that curious who I am?" Cellin asked Théoden.

Théoden nodded.

"My Lord, I am Cellin, the second and youngest daughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of Lothlórien." Cellin watched Théoden as his face morphed into shock, "I am also the hope of all elves, dwarves and men. I am the Light Bearer."

Théoden widened his eyes and slowly went down to his knees. "I have never thought that the Light Bearer has return." He spoke slowly with shock, "I thought that all the powers fade along with the body."

" Elaneril's body may have faded, but her powers didn't" Cellin explained as she walked to the king and pulled him up to his feet, "They are to be passed on. It has been passed on to me."

The king said nothing and let the words sink into his mind.

"I know it is hard to believe, Théoden King." Cellin sighed, "But, we must stop Sauron and Saruman. Their forces are going strong. I can feel the evil from distance away."

"I understand, Lady Cellin." Théoden nodded, "We must stopped them."

Cellin glanced at Gandalf for an approval. The White Wizard gave a small smile to her and then looked down from the balcony.

"It seems that they are young ones that need our help." Gandalf raised an eyebrow to the two.

Cellin looked down and saw a small girl holding a baby in her arms. Cellin's instinct react to the sight and she immediately rushed down to help them. Gandalf smiled when Cellin rushed out to help them.

"I suggest we help them, my friend." Gandalf suggest to the King.

The two walked out to help Cellin with the children.

* * *

><p>Walking around the garden during a clear night is refreshing. Cellin was gazing at the full moon as she sat next to a tree. She helped the two children. The Light Bearer closed her eyes and hear a voice in her head.<p>

_Cellin._

_Cellin._

_Come to me._

_Follow my voice._

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry that I haven't update for 3 weeks. I had this huge project to do, so I wasn't able to update the story. I hope you accept my apology and thank you for waiting. Anyways, here is chapter 14. Enjoy this chapter and guess who is the person calling her. (Hint: It's a woman, not a guy) Please REVIEW this chapter and see you in chapter 15. Bye Bye<strong>


	15. Let go of the past and into the future

Snapping her eyes open, Cellin found herself not in Théoden King's garden, but in a beautiful garden full of life. There were so many flowers that it was hard to count how many types there are and the trees were flushed with green. It felt like home to Cellin.

"Where I am?" She whispered.

"_You are at my home, young child_." A soft voice spoke.

Cellin turned around and saw a female elf dressed in white. Her blonde hair was combed neatly and her blue eyes showed sadness. Cellin walked closer and closer. Her steps were small and her mind felt nervous. The woman in front of her looked so familiar to Cellin.

"Are you Elaneril?" Cellin hesitantly asked.

"_Yes, child. I was the Light Bearer before you._" Elaneril nodded, "_I have come to help you defeat Sauron_."

"But, I am not ready." Cellin protested, "I can't control my own powers. I have too many things in my mind."

Elaneril raised an eyebrow. "_And what would that be?_"

"Everytime, I try to summon my true form, things from the past start to show up." Cellin lowered her eyes.

"_Such as?_" Elaneril waited for Cellin's answer.

"Such as my adoptive parents' death or the times when my adoptive brother struggle so much to keep the business safe from those who want to take over." Cellin said as she tries to fight the tears that dare to fall down, "And even watching my adoptive uncle fighting against his disease. I couldn't do anything except watch. I felt useless."

"_But, you are not useless._" Elaneril shook her head, "_You love them so much that they continue to stay strong and now, you found what you really want. You found your parents and your true love, Legolas._"

"Even if I found them, I still can't let go what had happen." Cellin cried, "I wished I spent more time with them and that I wasn't hiding myself away from everyone. I just want to see them again."

Elaneril let out a sigh. "_I know that I could not let you see your adoptive parents. However, I know that one day; you will see someone from your past. Someone who made a huge impact to your life. Don't fret, child. Now, it is the time to end the war and put a stop to this madness._"

Cellin quickly wiped her tears. "I will do my best, but I can't summon my true form yet. What should I do?"

"_You need to get rid of what happen in the past._" Elaneril explained, "_You need to believe that you can are light itself._"

Cellin nodded slowly. "I understand."

* * *

><p>The sun shine brightly in the morning as the Light Bearer walked out of her room with a light purple dress with a silver belt. She stopped in front of a door. Knocking twice with no response, Cellin opened the door. There she finds her beloved sleeping. Silently chuckling, she sat on the edge of the bed.<p>

"Legolas, time to wake up." Cellin whispered into his ear.

"What…" He muttered.

"If you don't wake up, I won't train with you." Cellin said.

"What training?" Legolas asked with his eyes closed.

"I am going to practice my powers for the upcoming war," Cellin replied, "And since, you are still sleeping, I guess I can find someone else. Maybe one of the soldiers that I talked to yesterday."

Legolas immediately sat up. "Soldiers? Did they ask or do anything to you?" He narrowed his eyes.

"We just talk." Cellin shrugged, "Besides, do they really think they can hurt me? I am the Light Bearer and my love of my life is the Prince of Mirkwood. So, Legolas, I am perfectly fine."

"But-"

"No buts." Cellin cut in. She stood up and dragged Legolas to the bathroom. "Go get change and meet me at Aragorn's room. It is almost breakfast."

"Alright." Legolas mumbled.

Cellin walked out of Legolas' room and made her way towards Aragorn's. She opened the door without knocking and jumped on his bed.

"Wake up!" Cellin jumped, "You are going to miss breakfast!"

No answer.

"If you are not going to wake up, I am going to tell Arwen!"

"What?!" Aragorn sat up, making Cellin trip and fall out of the bed.

As she falls down, memories of her brother started to come as Cellin fall down. She closed her eyes once she landed on the ground.

"_Derek!" Cellin jumped on the bed, "Daddy and mommy is waiting for us."_

"_Huh?" Derek lifted his face from the pillow._

"_You have 45 minutes to wash up and get change!" Cellin continue to jump._

"_But, why?" He groaned._

"_Today is the day is going to Vienna!"_

_Derek sat up. Cellin tried to maintain her balance, but fell down on the ground._

"_Ouch." Cellin rubbed her back._

_Derek scrambled out of the bed and helped his adopted sister up._

"_Are you alright?" Derek panicked, "I am so sorry."_

"_I am alright." Cellin gave a smiled to him, "Go get ready. I will tell mom and dad that you are getting change."_

Cellin snapped her eyes open. Aragorn quickly got of the bed and help Cellin up. Legolas just came in time when his lover fall on the ground. He rushed to her. The two men help her up, but Cellin gave no reaction. Her eyes couldn't tell what kind of emotions are in her. It was just blank.

Legolas was filled with worry as he look at Cellin.

"Cellin, are you alright?" Legolas placed a hand on Cellin's shoulder.

"I'm alright." Cellin said as she snapped back to reality, "I just remember something from the past."

"Like what?" Aragorn asked.

Cellin smiled. "When I fell down from the bed, it made me remember the times when I had to wake up my adopted brother. I need to jump on his bed in order to wake him up every day since knocking on his door or gently patting on his shoulder won't help. He became a busy man ever since my adopted parents passed away. He and I shared the burden together even though he is now, head of the family. I wonder how he is doing even though I have suddenly disappeared from his sight."

"I think he is doing well." Legolas put an arm around Cellin.

"You really think so?" Cellin looked at him.

Legolas nodded.

"Well, since that is over, can you, let me go get ready for breakfast?" Aragorn said, "I'm hungry."

"You always say that during the morning." Cellin murmured.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Cellin quickly change into a more suitable outfit for training. She went down to the training grounds and saw Eowyn waiting for her. Eowyn noticed Cellin standing there and made her way to her with a smile painted on her face.<p>

"I heard you are practicing with some of the men in the Fellowship, so I came down here to join you." Eowyn smiled.

"Eowyn," Cellin sighed, "My kind of training is different from the training you are thinking."

"What do you mean?"Eowyn asked.

"She means something beyond your abilities." Aragorn came up behind Cellin, "It is the best that you just sit down and watch what will happen for today, Eowyn."

Eowyn stayed silent. Eomer came and took Eowyn to the nearest bench to sit.

Cellin lowered her eyes with disappointment. She really wanted to train with Eowyn, but Eowyn doesn't have any powers. Gandalf gave a looked to Cellin as a signal to get ready. Legolas gave Cellin a kiss on the forehead before he joins the audience.

"Cellin, are you ready?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes." Cellin nodded.

"Then, we shall begin."

Cellin started to practice her powers with Gandalf until noon. Gandalf excused himself, saying he needs to talk to Théoden King. The Light Bearer watch the wizard leave before walking to her friends. Eowyn quickly rush to her friend due to much curiosity.

"Cellin, how did you do that?" Eowyn said, "I have never seen anyone do what you just did?"

Cellin let out a laugh. "I thought you figure it out, my friend. Don't you know who I am?"

Eowyn shook her head. "I don't know."

"I am the Light Bearer." Cellin revealed, "I am the hope of all elves, men and dwarves."

Eowyn's face morphed to shock. She wasn't able to utter a word even though her mouth is opened. Cellin let out another laugh.

"You should close your mouth, my friend." Cellin smiled, "You know flies can fly right into your mouth."

Eowyn closed her mouth just like Cellin said so.

"It happens every time." Aragorn chuckled, "Every time Cellin tells someone who she is, the response is always the same."

"I'm not that scary." Cellin muttered.

"Well, sometimes, you can be." Aragorn pointed out.

Cellin glared at him. "I am not."

"But, you are." Aragorn said, "No one in Middle Earth can summon that kind of power. If you fall in the wrong hands, your life would be at risk."

"I agree." Legolas placed an arm around Cellin's waist, "You haven't summoned your true form yet and I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either." Cellin touch Legolas' cheek before she looked at Eowyn, "Are you alright, Eowyn?"

Eowyn look up. "I am alright. I am just a bit shock about the news I was just told."

"I may be the Light Bearer, but I am a friend to you." Cellin smiled gently, "Besides, I am hardly a lady. If you don't believe me, ask Aragorn, Legolas or Gimli. I spent the most time with them."

"I would say she is like a lady when she is needed to, but when she doesn't, she becomes a warrior." Aragorn said.

"I see." Eowyn replied.

"This lassie is very skilled." Gimli chuckled, "Orcs don't stand a chance when it comes to fighting against her."

The group of friends continue to talk until a servant came up to them and said that Théoden King requested their presence.

* * *

><p>"Helms Deep." Cellin said, "A battle would be held there. I can feel it."<p>

Legolas frowned slightly. "How do know that?"

"I just know." Cellin looked at Legolas, "But, we can't change it. It is already set."

"I guess so." He sighed, "Are you fighting along us?"

"I am." Cellin nodded. "I don't want to be left alone with the women and children. If I am the hope of all men, elves and dwarves, then allow me to do something for them."

Legolas smiled and wrapped his arm around his beloved, allowing her to lean on him.

"Who said that you can't fight with us, hmmm?" Legolas smiled, "You are the only female in this fellowship and no one can question you with that."

"I guess so." Cellin smiled back, "Now, let's get ready. We have a long day tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Unsheathing her sword, Eowyn practice a few swings with it. However, as she turned, her weapon was blocked by Aragorn.<p>

"You have some skill with a blade." Aragorn said.

Showing a brave face, Eowyn gains back the control and cause Aragorn to be taken back.

"Women of this country learned long ago: Those without swords may still die upon them. I feel neither death nor pain."

"What do you fear, my lady?" Aragorn questioned.

"A stay behind bars until use and old age accept them and all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire."

"You are a daughter of kings, a shieldmaiden of Rohan." Aragorn sheathed his knife, "I do not think that would be your fate."

The ranger bowed and walks away. Eowyn watched him walked away with a small smile forming on her face. Is she developing feelings for the ranger who will one day be crown as King of Gondor?

* * *

><p><strong>I am such a terrible author. I know this short chapter sucks and I didn't update for months, but hear me out because I have reasons.<strong>

**The first thing I want to say is that the next day, I am having a spinal surgery because I have a spinal tumor. It was quite shocking for me when I found out. My family and friends were depressed especially my parents. This, made me stop updating for months because when I found out, my parents made me sleep before 10:00 and everytime I type, I have this habit to have my back straighten and if I straighten my back, the pain comes. I am really sorry for those who are waiting for this chapter and support me all the way. I promise that once I wake up and have a few spoonful of food, I will start working on the next chapter.**

**Another reason, is school. There was so much to be done at school and the teachers were piling up my work. Even though I have summer break, I need to prepare for my surgery.**

**I, also want to tell you, guys that you might notice Eomer have made an early appearance. I know he is supposed to be appearing in the later chapters, but I really want to show the sibling relationship between him and his sister, Eowyn. Besides, they are one of my favorite sibling pair in the books. Also, I am doing my best to improve this story and make Cellin, a character that has a strong personality. Please look forward for that.**

**Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter and hopefully, I will update the next chapter soon. See ya! **


	16. Chapter 16

Making their way to Helm's Deep, Gimli couldn't stop rambling about the dwarf women. He sat on his horse and let Eowyn lead him. Aragorn rode behind Gimli while Legolas and Cellin ride on the front lines.

"It's true that you don't see many dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance," Gimli chuckled, "That they're often mistaken as Dwarf men."

Eowyn smiled as she looked at Aragorn.

"It's the beards." He whispered while making a gesture with his hand.

"And this, in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women." Gimli continued, "And that dwarves just sprung out of holes in the ground."

Eowyn and Gimli laughed at that statement.

"Which is of course ridiculous-whoa!"

The horse got out of Eowyn's grasp and sprint away, leaving Gimli to fall and land on the ground.

Eowyn let out another laugh and ran towards Gimli.

"It's alright. It's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate! It was deliberate!" Gimli said as he tries his best to hoist himself up.

Eowyn helped the dwarf up and turn to send Aragorn a smile. However, the ranger looked away which cause Eowyn's smile to falter.

* * *

><p>"So, what's wrong?" Cellin sat next Aragorn and watched the refugees get ready for the night.<p>

"What do you mean?" He looked at her.

"I am talking about Arwen." She said, "You know that Lord Elrond is making her sail and yet, you have nothing to say."

"But, he said that the time for elves are over and time to sail to Valinor."

Cellin sighed. "He is right, but not every single elf is leaving. Arwen has the right to choose and I am sure that Lord Elrond will respect her decision. You must continue to believe in her."

"Why are you suddenly worried about Arwen?" Aragorn asked.

"Two reasons." Cellin answers, "One, if you haven't noticed, Arwen is my niece. Two, I had a vision last night."

"What was it about Arwen?" He glanced at her.

"Of course, it is about her." Cellin glared at him, "Why would I brought it up in the first place."

Aragorn looked down and there was a dead silence between the two. Then, a shadow hovered above them, causing the two look at who it was.

"Oh, Eowyn." Cellin looked up.

"I made some stew. It isn't much, but it's hot." She softly spoke as she filled two bowls and handed over to them.

Cellin stir hew bowl of soup and noticed something in the soup that looks much like an eyeball.

"Thank you." Aragorn said before he tried a bite, "It's good."

"Really?" She asked before she walked away.

Cellin and Aragorn quickly pour their soup away, but Eowyn walked back to them to ask a question and caused Aragorn to have soup stained on his lap. Luckily, Cellin had poured all her soup down to the ground without Eowyn noticing and quietly laughing on how Aragorn has soup all over his pants.

"My uncle told me a strange thing." Eowyn said as she walked back to them, "He said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather. But, he must be mistaken."

"King Théoden has a good memory. He was a small child at the time."

"Then, you must be at least 60."

Cellin suddenly got interested in the conversation and joined in.

"Judging through your ancestors, you must be older than 60, my friend." Cellin smiled.

Aragorn tried to hold his embarrassment and shook his head as a no to Eowyn.

"Seventy?" Eowyn bended down to look at the embarrassing man.

Another no.

"You cannot be eighty."

"87." Aragorn looked down.

"You are one of the Dúnedain. A descendant of Numenor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race has passed into legend."

"There are few of us left. The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago."

Cellin patted Aragorn on the shoulder to comfort him. "Many have believed that the Dúnedain are gone unless they revealed their age and the race they belong to."

"I'm sorry." Eowyn quickly said, "Please eat."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, Cellin." Eowyn came in to Cellin and Legolas' tent.<p>

Cellin turned and saw Eowyn looking nervous. Legolas took it as a cue for him to leave and give the two ladies some time to talk. He kissed Cellin on the forehead and whispered that he is going to find Aragorn and Gimli. Cellin gestured Eowyn to sit on the chair next to her.

"Is there something wrong?" Cellin asked as she poured some tea.

"No, there isn't." Eowyn said, "It's just I want to ask you a question."

"Oh. What is it?"

"How close are you with Lord Aragorn?"

Cellin stopped pouring and looked at Eowyn in the eyes. "Aragorn is like a brother to me. I do not harbour any feelings for him because I love Legolas. Is that what you want to know?"

"Well, somewhat." Eowyn lowered her eyes.

"Somewhat?" Cellin raised her eyebrows as she hands Eowyn a cup of tea, "Please elaborate more."

"I…" Eowyn hesitant, "I have feelings for Lord Aragorn."

Cellin gave a long sigh. "I knew this would happen."

"You did?"

"Yes, I did. I have nothing to say about it." Cellin said, "I could not ruin on what Aragorn chooses."

"Then, do you think Lord Aragorn love me back?" Eowyn asked as she hopes that her friend will support her.

"As I said before, I have nothing to say." Cellin replied, "I could not support you when it comes to this, for I have already supported another."

"What do you mean by another?" Eowyn leaned forward to know more, "Is there another lady that is in love with Lord Aragorn?"

Cellin took a sip of her tea and said nothing.

Eowyn leaned back as she realized there is another woman. She wore a grim expression and clutched the cup of tea tightly.

"Any more question, Eowyn?" Cellin glanced at her.

"You know the lady, do you?"

"Perhaps." Cellin said, "I will not say anything about this."

Eowyn stood up with a furious expression. "You do know. You find the other woman better than me. What kind of she-elf are you?"

"Eowyn, do not push it." Cellin warned her, "I may have the power to look into someone's future, but I will not tell anyone about someone's future without their permission or their presence. That includes you, Aragorn and even my own love, Legolas."

"I don't care. I want to know." Eowyn argued, "How can you not help me? You are not a good friend nor are you a proper Light Bearer. Your parents must be ashamed with you and probably made Legolas be together with you."

Cellin had enough. Her anger boiled at Eowyn's cruel comment about her parents and Legolas. She stood up and her eyes flashed with anger. Flames from candles start to flicker as the wind grows stronger. Eowyn noticed what is happening and tremble in fear. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli appeared quickly with the sight of seeing an enraged Cellin.

"What happen?" Legolas yelled over the wind.

"I...I…" Eowyn shaked, "I didn't mean to."

Aragorn quickly went out to find Gandalf while Legolas and Gimli tried to calm Cellin down.

The Light Bearer started to glow as she stared at Eowyn with pure hatred. No one should ever taunt her about her parents or the love of her life. Suddenly, something happen. Her hair started to turn white and was pulled into a high ponytail. Her skin start to have these weird drawings. The whole entire right arm and a bit on the right side of her face were covered. The drawings look like flowers connected to a single vine. Her clothes started to change. Cellin wore a sleeveless white dress with a gold belt and gold knee length sandals. Then the white dress melted to a different outfit that consist of black leggings, leather tank top, fingerless gloves that reached to the elbow and a full battle armour.

Everyone was shocked. Aragorn, Gandalf and King Théoden were just in time to see it all happen. Legolas was the first to step forward.

"Cellin." He spoke slowly.

The Light Bearer said nothing and continue to look at Eowyn murderously.

Legolas felt worried and spoke again.

"Cellin."

This time, there was a response.

"You should never taunt me like that, Eowyn." Cellin looked at her dangerously with flames dancing in her eyes, "You should have never insulted my parents or my love. Now, leave me alone!"

Eowyn trembled more at the tone that Cellin spoke to her. She quickly left the tent with King Théoden following her. Regret entered her as she reflected herself and what she had brought up. Awaking the Light Bearer's true form can be frightening in many ways.

Cellin turned to the audience that witness what happen. "This not is the first time that I have entered my true form. This is my second time."

"It seems that anger is another way to summon it." Gandalf sighed, "You need learn how to control that."

"I understand." Cellin nodded.

Aragorn took a closer look at Cellin. "What do you mean by "the second time"."

"Before we left for Helms Deep, Gandalf and I practiced at the gardens because it calms me down and reminds me about my home." She explained, "I felt so relaxed and everything that I was worried about was washed away. Then, my true form came in."

"Well, lass, you cause quite a fright." Gimli said.

"I know." Cellin sighed, "Did I woke any of the refugees."

"No. Gandalf put a sleeping veil on them, so none can hear what is going on." Aragorn shook his head.

"Good."

"It's time that we should return back to our tents." Gandalf suggested, "We need a well-rested sleep, before we continue on."

Aragorn nodded and walked away with Gimli. Gandalf gave Cellin a reassuring smile before he left.

The she-elf glanced at Legolas. She was scared that he would be mad. As she about to turn back to her normal self, Legolas spoke up.

"I'm not mad." He look at her.

"You're not." Cellin turned her head slowly, "I thought you were."

"No, I wasn't mad at all. I was just shocked because you suddenly transformed to your true form and it was just amazing seeing you like this." Legolas said, "You look even more beautiful especially with those drawings on your right arm and on the face."

"I do?" Cellin touched her face.

"Yes." Legolas took her hands and covered them with his hands.

"Do you recognize any of these flowers here?"Cellin asked as she touched her right arm.

Legolas took her right arm and studied it. He frowned at some of the flowers like he never seen them before in his life.

"I see some Elanor and Niphredil, but the others I do not recognize." Legolas answered, "Perhaps, it is because everything is drawn in black and not colour."

Cellin laugh softly. "The ones that you do not recognize is from the world where I spent most of my life so far."

"Really?" Legolas raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." Cellin nodded and started to point at each flower. "Those are baby breaths and those are lilies. Also, this flower here is a magnolia."

"These are amazing." Legolas widened his eyes, "I hope that after the war is over, we can make a visit to the world where you spent most of your life."

"I would love to." Cellin smiled as she hugged her love.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Eowyn tried her best to avoid Cellin. She feared that the Light Bearer still bears a grudge towards her. She regretted what she said last night. Cellin was right. She had no right to look into someone's future. However, as stubborn as she can be, the Lady of Rohan still wants to be the one Aragorn loves.<p>

"Where is she? The woman who gave you that jewel." Eowyn asked Aragorn as she walked along side with him.

He said nothing as his mind was drifted to somewhere or someone.

"My lord."

"She is sailing to the Undying Lands with all that is left of her kin." Aragorn answered.

Eowyn could see pain in his eyes. The woman in the ranger's heart is special, indeed. What made her curious is who was the woman that captures his heart?

The walk continued silently. Hama and Gamling rode towards the elven couple until a cry was heard. Hama was killed instantly while Gamling fight off the beast. They are under attacked by wargs.

Legolas notched an arrow and killed the beast while Cellin killed the rider with her swords. Aragorn came before any of the refugees could see.

"A scout." Legolas spat.

Aragorn nodded and ran back to get King Théoden.

Cellin watched as warg-riders emerged from the distance. She could feel its lust for blood and war. Notching her arrows, she shoot as many as she can along with Legolas. Soon, the soldiers joined in and fought against the Wargs. Gimli clutch his axe tightly and look at the nearby warg.

"Bring your pretty face to my axe." Gimli growled.

The warg crawled to Gimli slowly, but then, Legolas shoot his arrow to the warg, not letting Gimli to finish it off.

"That one counts as mine!" Gimli shouted.

The battle ended with a victory to the Rohans. However, Cellin looked everywhere, but not able to spot Aragorn.

"Where's Aragorn?" Cellin asked Legolas.

Legolas looked around, but can't find Aragorn as well.

"Aragorn!" Legolas shouted.

"Aragorn!"

"Aragorn!" Gimli yelled.

Cellin and Legolas ran to the edge and noticed blood spilt on it. Cellin ran her fingers as if she is trying to see where the trail ends. The trails ends to the very edge.

"No." Cellin whispers, "It couldn't be."

A dying orc suddenly brought attention as it coughed out blood. Cellin brought her foot on top of it's chest and made it cough out more blood. Gimli had his axe hovered about the orc's face.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing." Gimli spoke.

"He's-" The orc coughed before he continued, "Dead."

Cellin put a foot on the orc's chest in order to make the orc spit out more information.

The orc gave a mocking smile. "Took a little tumble off the cliff."

Legolas took the orc by the collar of the tunic. "You lie."

The orc gave no response. Instead, it takes few breaths of air and died in Legolas's hands. Legolas noticed something shiny laid on the orc's hand. He picked it up and realized it is an Evenstar necklace. Cellin knew who the necklace belongs to, but she didn't say anything. She walked to the very edge of the cliff and looked down at the the river. Cellin wishes that she can revive Aragorn, but it is impossible.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return." King Théoden said, "Leave the dead."

Legolas looked at the king with shock. King Théoden placed a hand on Legolas shoulder, telling him that they have to leave the dead behind.

"Come." He said before walking away.

Cellin looked down at the river as if she is waiting for Aragorn to come out of the river and walked safely back to the group. But, it isn't going to come true. Legolas took her hand and lead her back to their horses. As they walked, Cellin stumbled a bit.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked with worry.

"I'm fine." Cellin said as she clutched her chest, "I think I need to take my medicine."

"I think so, too." Legolas nodded, "I don't want you to be ill."

"Do you think he is really dead?"

"I don't know." Legolas murmured, "I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I haven't post a new chapter since August due to my surgery and I had school to finish. I am still recovering and taking treatments. I deeply apologize for not posting anything for the past few months. I took time to do this chapter and I hope you like. I sorted made Eowyn a bit bitchy towards Cellin, but their friendship will recover soon. I haven't figure out a title for this chapter, so please suggest one for me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I deeply apologize for such long wait. And, of course, please review! See you guys in the next chapter. <strong>


End file.
